My Evil Namja
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: WonKyu story, BL, Don't Like Don't Read, Thank You :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Evil Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung (Cho) Yunho as Kyuhyun's older brother**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : kyuhyun tidak pernah tau, ternyata tingkah usilnya membuatnya harus terjebak dengan aktor tampan namun menyebalkan bernama choi siwon.**

 **Happy Reading**

"sudah cepat sana, nanti hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu" ucap namja tampan bernama lengkap lee donghae pada namja tampan lain yang menggunakan pakaian aneh yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Namja tampan berpakaian aneh itu, choi siwon, aktor papan atas korea selatan yang sedang naik daun dan sangat dicintai seluruh yeoja dari berbagai kalangan dan usia, dari wanita biasa sampai pejabat, dari balita sampai manula, bahkan namja – namja berstatus uke pun ikut menggilai namja tampan berbadan atletis ini.

"aku malas" rengek siwon, sangat tidak cocok dengan badan kekar dan tampang manlynya, namja tampan itu merapatkan jaket tebal yang dipakainya padahal pemanas di dalam mobil sudah menyala, wajahnya yang tampak memerah karna suhu tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi cemberut seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak di penuhi, yahh aktor tampan satu ini sedang terserang flu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah beradegan dibawah guyuran hujan.

"hatchii!" siwon kembali bersin

"yahh menjauh dariku, kau bisa menularkan virusnya padaku!" panik donghae, namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai manajer choi siwon itu menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan, "aku tidak mau tau siwon, singkirkan rasa malasmu dan cepatlah memeriksakan dirimu, kalau tidak, tidak akan ada jadwal untukmu, aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter cho, kau tenang saja dia tidak akan menyebarkan berita kalau kau memeriksakan diri disini" ucap donghae panjang lebar.

"ck baiklah – baiklah, kau itu sangat kejam dengan orang sakit hyung" ucap siwon pasrah, namja tampan itu lalu membenarkan syal yang dipakainya untuk menghalau hawa dingin sekaligus menutupi wajahnya sebelum keluar dari mobil donghae, ohh manajernya itu memang tidak akan mengantarnya kedalam karna harus menjadwal ulang seluruh jadwal siwon yang super padat itu karna sakitnya sang aktor.

"hubungi aku nanti!" perintah donghae

"hemm" jawab siwon malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit besar tersebut.

.

.

"bosan" keluh seorang namja manis di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang yang cukup luas, terlihat dari furnitur dan juga benda – benada yang ada di ruangan tersebut bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah ruangan dokter, tapi apa yang dilakukan bocah yang masih duduk di kelas dua senior high school itu disini?, kalau kalian menganggapnya sebagai pasien kalian salah besar, dia adalah cho kyuhyun adik dari cho yunho, salah satu dokter terbaik yang berkerja di Seoul International Hospital, usia kyuhyun masih 16 tahun, yang dilakukan namja manis itu disini tentu saja sedang menunggu hyungnya yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya.

"bosan, bosan, bosan" keluh kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu duduk di kursi di balik meja kerja hyungnya sambil memutar – mutar kursinya. Ck kenapa hari ini dirinya sial sekali, niatnya kyuhyun mengunjungi hyungnya untuk mengusir kebosanan, hari ini sekolahnya pulang cepat karna ada rapat dadakan, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau saja sahabat sekaligus partner in crimenya a.k.a shim changmin sedang ada di korea, masalahnya namja super tinggi itu saat ini sedang mengikuti olimpiade basket internasional tingkat SMA di Beijing, jadilah kyuhyun tidak punya teman untuk menghabiskan waktunya, bukan kyuhyun tidak punya teman lain, hanya saja teman – temannya tidak ada yang semenyenangkan bocah tiang food monster itu. Harapan kyuhyun satu – satunya adalah hyungnya, sayangnya hyungnya itu sedang sibuk dan justru meninggalkannya yang bosan setengah mati sendirian di ruangannya.

"aku bisa mati karna kebosanan" keluh kyuhyun, ck namja manis ini sangat berlebihan mana ada orang yang mati karna bosan, kecuali kalau dia bosan lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan minum racun serangga, mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi.

Mata kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat jas putih cadangan milik hyungnya yang tergantung di dekat lemari, iseng – iseng kyuhyun memakainya, jas itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga menenggelamkan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru, tubuh kyuhyun memang lebih kecil dari hyungnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kaca yang berada di sana, "cho kyuhyun memang tampan" ucap kyuhyun bangga, "kyuhyun uisa, sepertinya sangat cocok" ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Namja manis itu lalu kembali duduk di kursi dengan masih tetap menggunakan jas yunho, namja manis itu lalu mengambil pulpen milik hyungnya yang ada di meja, bertingkah seolah – olah dia adalah dokter.

"apa aku nanti mengambil sekolah kedokteran saja?" gumam kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "ahh anny" bocah itu lalu menggeleng, dia tau benar menjadi dokter sangat sibuk, terlihat dari yunho hyungnya yang jarang menemaninya bermain dan juga kyuhyun sering mendengar curhatan panjang calon kakak iparnya kim jaejong yang suka mengeluh karna kesibukan yunho.

"aku akan menjadi gamer" putus kyuhyun

"uhh panas" keluh kyuhyun, namja manis itu hendak membuka jas hyungnya saat tiba – tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan masuklah namja dengan penampilan seperti kepompong karna jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap namja dengan penampilan aneh itu.

"permisi, saya choi siwon, manajer saya sudah membuat janji dengan anda cho uisa" ucap namja aneh yang ternyata adalah siwon

' _siapa dia bilang tadi? Siwon? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, dan apa tadi, apa dia kira aku dokter?'_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati, ahh kyuhyun ingat, dia masih memakai jas hyungnya, jadi wajar saja bukan kalau namja di depannya ini mengiranya adalah dokter.

"cho uisa?" panggil siwon saat melihat namja yang dikiranya dokter itu malah melamun, siwon tidak mneyangka dokter kenalan donghae ternyata semuda ini, yahh donghae memang bilang kalau dokter cho masih muda, tapi siwon fikir usianya sudah hampir 30 tahun, tapi namja di depannya ini sepertinya masih belasan tahun, atau wajahnya saja yang baby face?, bingung siwon. "cho uisa?" panggil siwon lagi

"ah ne" jawab kyuhyun, sepertinya tidak ada ruginya juga sedikit mengerjai namja di depannya ini. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan seringaian evilnya lalu menatap siwon. "ada yang bisa saya bantu siwon-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun ramah

"begini uisa, beberapa hari ini saya merasa tidak enak badan" ucap siwon

"apa keluhan anda siwon-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun menirukan gaya hyungnya kalau sedang memeriksa pasien.

"saya selalu merasa kedingingan dan kepala saya juga pusing, selain itu sering terasa mual" jawab siwon polos pada dokter imut dan manis di depannya

"benarkah, saya rasa itu bukan flu biasa siwon-ssi" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah serius yang dibuat - buat

"mwo?" kaget siwon

"silahkan berbaring disana, saya akan memeriksa anda" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan siwon berbaring di ranjang periksa yang memang ada di ruangan yunho. Siwon mengikuti perintah kyuhyun dengan patuh, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jasnya, ketemu, keke hyungnya itu memang pelupa, dia sering lupa memindahkan stetoskopnya kalau mengganti jas, dan jadilah alat itu sekarang semakin menyempurnakan penyamaran kyuhyun. kyuhyun memeriksa siwon sebentar dengan wajah serius, bahkan dahinya sampai berkerut.

"siwon-ssi sepertinya ini bukan sakit biasa" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada prihatin

"maksud uisa?" tanya siwon, jantungnya sudah berdebar – debar menunggu hasil diagnosa kyuhyun, apalagi saat melihat wajah keruh uisa manis dan imut itu, ohh kalau siwon tidak sedang dalam keadaan sakit mungkin dia sudah menggodanya. "apa saya sakit parah?" tanya siwon lagi

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sangat menyesal, "menurut pemeriksaan yang kulakukan ada kelainan pada jantung anda" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo? Tapi uisa saya tidak merasakan keluhan apapun di jantung saya" elak siwon walau dia sangat keget mendengar ucapan uisa itu

"saya dokternya siwon-ssi" ucap kyuhyun serius, "coba, apa jantung anda berdebar keras?" tanya kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri siwon

Siwon mengangguk, jantungnya memang berdebar sangat keras, tapi namja tampan itu tidak tau kalau itu karna kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya, "apa sangat parah?" tanya siwon takut

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, namja manis ini berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tampak konyol di wajah tampan siwon, namja di depannya ini gampang sekali di tipu, "ne, kemungkinan usia anda tidak sampai sebulan lagi" ucap kyuhyun dramatis

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum menikah, belum punya anak, bagaimana bisa namja tampan dan berbakat sepertiku sakit seperti ini" panik siwon, ck saat panik saja dia bisa menyombongkan diri sendiri, "uisa tolong selamatkan aku, aku belum mau mati, ck bahkan aku belum bisa membahagiakan eommaku yang cerewet" mohon siwon

"maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun" sesal kyuhyun

"tolong, akan saya bayar berapapun" ucap siwon memelas

"bagaimana ya?" kyuhyun mengetuk dagunya dengan pulpen hyungnya, memasang pose berfikir yang menggemaskan,"baiklah, dua hari lagi datanglah kemari siwon-ssi, saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya" ucap kyuhyun

"baik uisa, saya akan datang" patuh siwon

"sekarang anda boleh pulang" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon mengangguk, namja tampan itu lalu membungkuk sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kyuhyun dengan tampang lesu, fikiran – fikiran buruk hinggap di kepalanya, ahh dunia entertaiment pasti akan berduka kalau kehilangan aktor tampan dan berbakat sepertinya, dan juga eommanya pasti akan menangis histeris karna kehilangan putra tampannya.

"hihihi dia tertipu" kyuhyun cekikikan setelah siwon pergi, namja manis itu lalu meletakkan jas hyungnya ke tempat semula, candaannya tadi memang sedikit keterlaluan tapi biarlah, dua hari lagi juga orang bernama siwon itu akan tau yang sebenarnya.

"baby, menunggu lama?" tanya yunho yang tiba – tiba saja datang, huffttt untung saja kyuhyun sudah mengembalikan jas yunho, "maaf hyung membuatmu menunggu, hyung banyak pasien" sesal yunho, huhh adik manjanya ini pasti akan merajuk seharian.

"gwenchana, kyunnie tau hyung sedang banyak pekerjaan" balas kyuhyun bak adik manis dan penutrut

"huh?" bingung yunho, jawaban kyuhyun itu membuat dahi yunho berkerut, tidak biasanya adik manjanya itu tidak merajuk, biasanya dia akan mengomel kalau disuruh menunggu lama dan berakhir dengan yunho yang harus mentraktir kyuhyun agar adik manisnya itu tidak marah lagi.

"kyunnie kau deman?" yunho memegang dahi kyuhyun, tidak panas, "kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?"tanyanya lagi

"aishh hyung aku baik – baik saja" ucap kyuhyun sebal sambil menepis tangan yunho

"kau tidak marah?" tanya yunho

"anny, hyung mau aku marah" balas kyuhyun

"aneh sekali, kau seperti bukan adikku" ucap yunho

"ck aku hanya sedang menjadi adik yang baik, oh apa pekerjaan hyung sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun

"seharusnya ada satu pasien lagi yang janji dengan hyung hari ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang" ucap yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jangan – jangan namja bernama siwon tadi yang hyungnya maksud, "bisa pulang sekarang?. Kyu lapar hyung" rengek kyuhyun

"ck, arra, kita makan di tempat jae hyungmu oke" yunho mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas

"call!" sahut kyuhyun semangat, masakan jae hyungnya yang paling enak

Yunho tersenyum melihat semangat kyuhyun, namja tampan itu lalu melepas jas dokternya, membereskan sedikit mejanya, lalu menggandeng kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan ruangannya itu.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya siwon datang kerumah sakit dua hari kemudian, penampilan namja tampan itu sangat kacau, rambutnya berantakkan, matanya dihiasi lingkaran hitam yang biasa dibilang mata panda, dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali setelah mendengar vonis dokter cho, padahal ini hanya dua hari tapi penampilan namja tampan ini berubah drastis.

"tuan choi silahkan masuk" ucap sang suster, siwon beranjak dari ruang tunggu, memasuki ruangan yang dua hari lalu dimasukinya itu dengan tampang tegang.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yunho ramah begitu siwon memasuki ruangannya.

"ne, eh? Diamana cho uisa?" bingung siwon saat dilihatnya yang duduk di balik meja dokter itu bukan dokter yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu, tapi siwon yakin dia tidak salah ruangan.

"maaf, tapi saya cho uisa" jawab yunho

"mwo? Tidak mungkin, dua hari yang lalu yang saya temui bukan anda" ucap siwon kaget

"dua hari lalu, ahh apakan anda siwon-ssi? yang seharusnya menjalankan pemeriksaan dengan saya, tapi dua hari yang lalu anda tidak datang" ucap yunho

"saya datang uisa, dan saya juga sudah diperiksa" ucap siwon sambil berjalan mendekat, saat itu lah namja tampan itu tidak sengaja melihal sebuah foto di atas meja, foto dua orang namja yang salah satunya wajahnya siwon kenali.

"dia!" pekik siwon sambil menunjuk wajah kyuhyun yang ada di foto itu, "dokter ini yang memeriksaku" jelas siwon

Otak cerdas yunho mencerna informasi itu, beberapa saat kemudian namja tampan itu menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya dia mengerti sekarang. "maaf siwon-ssi, tapi sepertinya adikku menjahilmu" ucap yunho penuh penyesalan

"MWO?!" teriak siwon tidak percaya

.

.

Siwon keluar ruangan yunho dengan tampang kesal, mungkin kalau ini adalah kartun wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan tanduk yang mencuat di atas kepalanya, dia baru saja menjalanai pemeriksaan yang sebenarnya, dan ternyata dia hanya terkena flu dan kelelahan, bukan kelainan jantung atau apapun itu.

"bocah itu, awas saja" geram siwon, siwon sudah tau sekarang, yang memeriksanya kemarin adalah adik dokter cho yunho, cho kyuhyun, dia masih enam belas tahun yang masih kelas dua SMA dan jelas – jelas bukan dokter, yunho bahkan sampai meminta maaf pada siwon karna kejahilan adiknya, tentu siwon memaafkan, ini bukan salah dokter yunho, tapi siwon tentu tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyun lolos begitu saja, gara – gara bocah itu dia tidak bisa tidur dua hari ini, dia stress memikirkan bagaimana menyampaikan pada keluarganya kalau usianya tidak lama lagi, siwon bahkan sudah menyiapkan pesan – pesan kalau dia benar – benar akan meninggal, dan ternyata semua ini hanya candaan bocah enam belas tahun.

"ck aku akan mendapatkanmu, lihat saja nanti" gumam siwon penuh dendam

Namja tampan itu lalu mengambil smartphonenya, menghubungi donghae, "hyung kau dimana?" tanya siwon

"di rumah, wae?" tanya yunho

"jemput aku sekarang juga, aku ingin hyung mengantarku ke suatu tempat" ucap siwon tanpa jeda, dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau namja tampan itu sedang kesal dan tidak ingin dibantah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban donghae siwon langsung memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"awas saja bocah nakal, aku akan membalasmu" ucap siwon bersungut – sungut, tangannya mengepal pertanda kesal.

.

.

"Hattchi Hatchi" kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di kelasnya tiba – tiba bersin – bersin, padahal dia merasa tidak ada debu, ohh ataukah sedang ada yang membicarakannya saat ini, orang bilang kalau ada yang membicarakaannya dia akan bersin – bersin.

"mungkin penggemarku, aku kan sangat tampan" gumam kyuhyun narsis, lalu namja manis itu kembali meneruskan gamenya, tidak memperdulikan guru yang mengoceh tentang sejarah dinasti ming di depan kelas, kyuhyun tidak pernah suka pelajaran sejarah, membuatnya ngantuk saja, jadi daripada dia tidur lebih baik dia main game bukan.

"kyu, kyuhyun-ah!" panggil namja jangkung yang duduk di samping kyuhyun, panggil saja dia changmin, namja setinggi tiang jemuran yang hobynya makan, dan merupakan sahabat sehidup semati kyuhyun.

"hemm" jawab kyuhyun

"ck, alihkan dulu perhatianmu dari game" ucap changmin panik, masalahnya guru han yang sepertinya mulai sadar ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak memperhatikan mulai berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati kyuhyun dan changmin.

"kyu" panggil changmin lagi semakin panik saat guru galak itu jaraknya mungkin hanya tinggal tiga meter dari mereka, ck, changmin sangat ingin mengumpati kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak sadar suasana kelas menjadi hening dan hanya suara sepatu hak tinggi han saem yang melangkah mendekat yang terdengar.

"jangan berisik chang nanti han saem tau, aku sebentar lagi naik level" gumam kyuhyun kesal pada sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali dari beijing setelah memenangkan kejuaraan basket internasional itu.

"memang kalau aku tau kenapa kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya han saem

"apa lagi?, tentu saja han saem akan marah, dia itu seperti nenek sihir kalau sedang marah, mungkin karna dia perawan tua makanya emosinya tidak stabil" jawab kyuhyun seenaknya.

Tik Tik Tik, suasana kelas semakin sunyi, hanya suara dari detak jarum jam yang tertempel di dinding yang terdengar, seisi kelas menatap kyuhyun horor, menunggu apakah yang akan dilakukan han saem pada kyuhyun.

Changmin sendiri sudah berdoa dalam hati sekaligus memohon ampun, kali ini dia tidak bisa menolong kyuhyun, _kyuhyun-ah aku senang sempat mengenalmu, bagaimanapun kau sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak akan pernah menemukan orang sepertimu lagi, semoga tuhan meaafkan dosa – dosamu, amin_ batin changmin, seolah – olah kyuhyun akan mendapatkan hukungan mati dari han saem.

"siapa yang kau sebut nenek sihir dan perawan tua kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya han saem dengan nada datar, guru yang masih menyendiri di usianya yang sudah matang itu meremas penggaris kayu yang dibawanya.

"han ... " ucapan kyuhyun berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu, dengan gerakan slow motion kyuhyun menoleh ke arah han saem berdiri, matanya yang bulat dengan iris besar itu semakin melebar saat melihat wajah murka han saem, "saem" gumamnya pelan

"pulang sekolah temui aku diruanganku kyuhyun-ssi!" putus han saem, membuat kyuhyun terkulai lemas sedangkan changmin hanya menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

.

.

"permisi apa kau melihat kyuhyun-ssi, cho kyuhyun?" tanya seorang namja tampan pada para siswa yang baru saja keluar dari SM SHS.

"kau melihat cho kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi pada yang lain

"tidak" jawab siswa yang ditanyainya itu

"ah ne gomawo" sahutnya, sudah hampi setengah jam dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah ternama itu, menanyai setiap siswa yang lewat bahkan sekarang siswa yang keluar semakin sedikit karna sebagian besar siswa sudah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Namja tampan bernama donghae itu lalu melirik kesal ke arah mobil audi hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang SM SHS, lebih tepatnya donghae menatap kesal pada seorang namja yang duduk dengan santai di dalam mobil itu.

"wae? Cepat cari lagi hyung" ucap siwon dari dalam mobil sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya, namja tampan itu membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang dipakainya lalu menyilangkan kakinya, gayanya sudah seperti bos besar saja.

"kalau kau bukan artisku sudah kutenggelamkan kau ke sungai han" sungut donghae mengutuki siwon yang membuatnya melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini, mencari bocah SMA bernama kyuhyun yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak tau seperti apa, seharusnya siwon yang melakukan ini, tapi karna disini ramai dan tidak mungkin siwon menampilkan diri di depan orang banyak sembarangan, jadilah donghae yang menggantikan siwon.

Donghae hendak mencari siswa untuk ditanyainya lagi, saat itulah dia melihat dua orang siswa yang satu tingginya seperti tiang listrik, donghae jadi ragu sendiri menghampiri mereka, tingginya pasti kalah jauh, sedangkan namja satunya, yang bertampang manis menggemaskan dan imut namun memasang ekspresi kesal dan sesekali bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

"permisi" sapa donghae ramah

"ne" sahut si namja tiang listrik sedangkan namja manis satunya hanya melirik sekilas tidak perduli pada donghae, dia hanya ingin cepat pulang, tangannya pegal karna dihukum han saem menyalin materi sejarah hampir satu buku.

"maaf menggnggu sebentar, apa kalian tau kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun?" tanya donghae

Changmin dan kyuhyun berpandangan setelah mendengar pertanyaan donghae, "aku kyuhyun, ahjussi siapa?" tanya kyuhyun ketus

Dahi donghae berkerut kesal, rasa kesal muncul tiba – tiba, gara – gara bocah gembul ini dia seperti orang bodoh menanyai siswa satu persatu, selain itu bocah ini juga tidak sopan, donghae ingin menarik kembali fikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa bocah ini manis, imut dan menggemaskan, dia seperti setan kecil, dan apa – apaan panggilan ahjussi tadi?.

"kau ..." belum sempat donghae mengatakan tujuannya mencari kyuhyun seseorang mendahuluinya dan langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun kuat.

"Yak! Apa – apan?" kesal kyuhyun saat ada seseorang yang tiba – tiba menarik tangannya kuat, kyuhyun hendak mengumpati orang itu, namun kata – kata kasar dan umpatan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya saat melihat wajah namja yang masih memegang tangannya itu.

"wae? Masih ingat padaku uisa cho?" tanya siwon dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"m-mian, sepertinya kalian salah orang, n-namaku kwihyun, bukan kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari siwon, matanya melirik ke arah changmin untuk meminta tolong.

"hey kau" siwon memanggil changmin sambil tetap menahan kyuhyun agar tidak kabur darinya, "aku pinjam dulu temanmu" ucapnya dan tanpa diduga siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan menggendongnya di pundak seperti membawa karung beras.

"yahh!" pekik kyuhyun kaget, namja manis ini meronta bahkan memukul – mukul punggung siwon namun tidak berhasil, sedangkan changmin yang masih shock hanya berdiri di tempatnya.

"kajja hyung" ajak siwon, membawa kyuhyun menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh donghae, namja tampan manajer dari choi siwon itu, melirik ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada yang melihat siwon, beruntung sekolah sudah sepi.

"CWANG! TOLONG, lapor polisi katakan pada meraka kuda liar menculikku!" teriak kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu menghilang di balik mobil siwon.

"kyuhyun-ah!" teriak changmin, baru sadar dari keterkejutannya setelah mobil itu berjalan menjauhi lingkungan sekolah, "aigo apa kyu baru saja diculik? Tapi tampang mereka tidak seperti penculik" gumam changmin, seingatnya di drama – drama yang sering di tonton noonanya penculik itu bertampang seram, "ahh apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak bisa berfikir kalau sedang lapar!" ucap changmin frustasi.

.

.

"ahjussi kalian mau membawaku kemana?" panik kyuhyun di dalam mobil siwon

"kemana?, kantor polisi mungkin, kau itu penipu cilik" ucap siwon dengan tampang seram

"MWO? Anny ahjussi aku tidak mau, mianhae, aku hanya bercanda, kau ini pemarah sekali" ucap kyuhyun meminta maaf tapi tetap mengejek di akhir

"ck, tidak bisa, gara – gara kau aku hampir gila, tidak tidur selama dua hari karna memikirkan aku akan mati, dan kau seenaknya minta maaf" sahut siwon

"ahjussi aku benar – benar minta maaf, h-hiks hueeeee eomma, appa, hyung hiks, kyu tidak mau dibawa ke kantor polisi" tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, membuat dua namja yang berada di mobil yang sama dengan kyuhyun itu menatap ke arah namja manis itu heran sekaligus bingung.

"ya, ya jangan menangis" cegah siwon namun tangis kyuhyun malah semakin keras, "yah , hyung bagaimana ini?" bingung siwon, tidak tega juga dia.

"molla" jawab donghae dia juga bingung

"kau punya permen?" tanya siwon

"kau fikir dia anak TK" sahut donghae, namun tetap mengambil permen yang biasa ditaruhnya di dasbor mobil.

"ini kau mau permen" tawar siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih menangis kencang

"aku tidak h-hiks suka rasa jeruk" tolak kyuhyun

"kau suka apa?" tanya siwon

"strawberry k-hiks eomma..." jawab kyuhyun masih sambil menangis

"hyung ada yang strawberry" pinta siwon

"ini" donghae mengambil permen dengan rasa strawberry dan memberikannya pada siwon.

"ini sudah diam" siwon memberikan permen itu pada kyuhyun tapi bocah itu masih menangis, "aku sudah memeberikan permennya kenapa masih menangis?" tanya siwon frustasi, aktor tampan itu bahkan sampai mengacak rambutnya.

"kyu k-hiks tidak mau ke kantor polisi" ucap kyuhyun

"baiklah – baiklah kita tidak akan ke kantor polisi" pasrah siwon, yang penting kyuhyun diam, telinganya sakit mendengar tangisan kyuhyun.

"benarkah ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap siwon dengan mata masih dihiasi air mata, ck sepertinya rencananya berhasil, tentu saja air matanya itu air mata palsu, ternyata trik ini tidak hanya berlaku pada keluarganya.

"ne, asal kau berhenti menangis" sahut siwon

"baiklah" kyuhyun langsung mengelap air matanya sambil memasang senyum lebar

"tapi aku tetap tidak memaafkan perbuatanmu, yahh jangan menangis lagi" panik siwon saat melihat mata kyuhyun kembali berkaca – kaca, tapi dia tidak boleh kalah kali ini. "bagaimanapun candaanmu sudah keterlaluan, begini saja kita akan kerumah sakit, dan menemui kepala rumah sakit, dan kau harus mengatakan semuanya" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak itu tidak boleh, hyungnya pasti terkena masalah kalau sampai kepala rumah sakit tau, kyuhyun memang nakal dan jahil, tapi dia menyayangi hyungnya dan tidak ingin hyungnya mendapatkan masalah, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, memasang ekspresi wahah puppy keahliannya, tidak lupa dengan efek mata berkaca – kaca, "ahjussi kumohon jangan katakan ke kepala rumah sakit, hyungku bisa mendapat masalah"

"itu urusanmu" siwon berusaha bertahan menatap wajah memelas yang menggemaskan di depannya.

"ahjussi apa kau tega, aku hanya anak yang kurang perhatian yang sering ditinggalkan eomma dan appa keluar negeri, saat itu aku hanya sedang mengusir kebosanan" ucap kyuhyun mendramatisir, dia tidak bohong kedua orangtuanya memang sangat sibuk dan sering ada urusan di luar negeri, kalau tidak perhatian itu bohong besar, bahkan kyuhyun dilimpahkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari orangtua hyung dan juga calon kakak iparnya, mungkin karna itu lah sifatnya jadi manja dan sedikit kekanakan.

"siwon sudahlah maafkan saja" donghae yang sepertinya sudah terpengaruh dengan kyuhyun memberi masukan pada siwon, dia jadi merasa sedih mendengar cerita kyuhyun, kasian sekali bocah malang ini, tidak sadarkan donghae kalau dia tertipu oleh kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai terpengaruh, tapi tidak bisa mengalah, hidupnya kacau dua hari ini gara – gara bocah ini. "aku tidak akan membawamu ke kantor polisi atau pun rumah sakit" ucap siwon

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, dengan satu syarat"

"apa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"mulai besok kau akan menjadi asistenku" ucap siwon

"MWO?!" kaget kyuhyun, asisten? Yang benar saja, dirumah saja semua urusannya masih dibantu oleh para maid ataupun hyungnya, dan sekarang dia yang harus menjadi asisten, hahh untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun menyesali tingkah jahilnya.

"bagaimana, tinggal pilih, ke kantor polisi dan kau akan dipenjara karna menjadi dokter palsu, ke rumah sakit dan hyungmu akan terkena masalah, atau kita bisa melupakan semua itu dan kau hanya harus menjadi asistenku selama tiga minggu?" tanya siwon

"arraseo, aku akan menjadi asistemu" ucap kyuhyun pasrah

"bagus" ucap siwon senang, ck akhirnya dia bisa balas dendam dengan kyuhyun, ck bersiap – siaplah bocah nakal sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan neraka, batin siwon sambil tertawa setan yang tentu saja hanya dilakukannya di dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Bikin two shot, maafkan otak saya yang lagi gak beres, udah berusaha lanjutin yang chapter tapi otak tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama, dari pada gak ada yang diupdate dan nantinya malah malas jadilah ff ini, maaf kalau aneh dan idenya pasaran, ohh ya aku mau ucapin terima kasih untuk yang idah review dan fav di ff2ku sebelumnya, aku seneng banget baca komen kalian, itu salah satu penyemangatku hehe... akhir kata #pai – pai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Evil Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung (Cho) Yunho as Kyuhyun's older brother**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : kyuhyun tidak pernah tau, ternyata tingkah usilnya membuatnya harus terjebak dengan aktor tampan namun menyebalkan bernama choi siwon.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan ragu memasuki rumahnya, padahal biasanya dia dengan seenaknya membuka pintu sambil berteriak heboh mengagetkan maid – maid yang berkerja di rumahnya, tapi saat ini bahkan untuk membuka pintu saja kyuhyun takut.

"tenang kyuhyun, yunho hyung sangat menyayangimu, dia pasti tidak akan marah" gumam kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri, yah namja manis ini sangat takut bertemu yunho, mengingat siwon sudah tau kebohongannya yunho juga pasti sudah tau, dan kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya itu padanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali kabur dari yunho ataupun dari siwon, tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat siwon sudah mengancamnya saat mengantarkannya pulang tadi, namja mirip kuda itu mengancam akan melaporkan kyuhyun ke polisi kalau kyuhyun berani melarikan diri, ck sepertinya siwon bisa membaca fikiran, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu tau kalau kyuhyun berencana untuk kabur.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk, dibukanya pintu secara perlahan, namja manis itu bahkan berjalan mengendap – endap seperti maling rambutan di rumah tetangga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya kyuhyun berharap hyungnya sedang banyak pasien dan harus menginap dirumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat ruang tengah yang tampak sepi, masih dengan mengendap – endap namja manis itu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut, namun baru kyuhyun menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"darimana kyuhyun?" tanya yunho

"eh h-hyung" kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap hyungnya yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, mata hitamnya menatap kyuhyun tajam, kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan ada aura – aura mengerikan di sekeliling hyungnya.

"kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyung?" tanya yunho lagi, kali ini dokter tampan itu berjalan menghampiri adik satu – satunya itu.

"eumm itu, kyu ..." ucap kyuhyun tidak jelas, dia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Arghh appo hyung" ringis kyuhyun saat merasakan jeweran keras di telinganya, rupanya hyungnya itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"sakit?" tanya yunho gemas sekaligus kesal, " lalu apa yang kau lakukan, bisa – bisanya kau menyamar menjadi hyung dan mengerjai pasien hyung?" tanya yunho geram, kali ini candaan adiknya ini sudah keterlaluan. "bagaimana kalau dia melapor polisi dan menuntutmu? Apa kau mau masuk penjara?" tanya yunho

"hyung, mianhae, appo" ringis kyuhyun, telinganya seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya. "kyu hanya bosan, dan itu salah kuda itu siapa suruh datang tepat saat kyu sedang bosan, kyu kan jadi tidak bisa menahan diri awwww hyung, lepaskan" ringis kyuhyun saat merasakan tarikan yunho semakin kuat.

"kau ini masih saja tidak mau mengaku salah" geram yunho, dia memang sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, tapi kalau kyuhyun sudah berbuat salah dia wajib mengingatkannya, bukankah itu memang tugas seorang hyung. "kali ini kau keterlaluan kyuhyun, hyung akan menghukummu"

"jangan hyung, kyu mengaku salah" ucap kyuhyun, hukuman yunho itu mengerikan, salah satunya adalah menyita seluruh belahan jiwanya, apalagi kalau bukan PSP, Laptop, PS3, dan lain – lainnya.

"kau tenang saja, kali ini hyung tidak akan menyita belahan jiwamu itu"

"benarkah hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar walau telinganya yang masih ditarik yunho masih terasa panas, tapi mendengar belahan jiwanya akan terus berada di sisinya rasa sakitnya jadi tidak terasa.

"ya karna itu saja tidak cukup, saat libur semester nanti hyung akan mengirimmu ke tempat kangin samchon" ucap yunho

Kyuhyun menatap yunho horor, kata – kata yunho barusan bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada kyuhyun dipaksan berpuasa main game selama setahun lamanya, kyuhyun itu sangat takut pada samchonnya yang berbadan sedikit tambun itu, menurutnya kangin samchon sangat mengerikan, kangin itu seorang tentara, karna terbiasan hidup disiplin di kesatuannya sifat itu jadi terbawa sampai kerumah, kyuhyun selalu disiksa dengan latihan ala militer kalau sedang menginap dirumah samchonnya itu.

"ANDWAE!" teriak kyuhyun heboh, membayangkan dia akan berlari lima puluh putaran, push up, sit up, angkat beban dan seluruh latihan fisik lainnya, hidupnya akan seperti di neraka. "hyung kyu mohon, hyung boleh mengambil PSP kyu, tapi jangan lama – lama, kyunnie tidak mau kerumah kangin samchon, samchon itu sangat kejam dan mengerikan" ucap kyuhyun ngeri

"tidak bisa, ini karna tingkah nakalmu sendiri"

"hyung~, hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku" rengek kyuhyun, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya kapan saja.

"tangisanmu tidak akan mempan" ucap yunho padahal dia sudah was – was kalau adiknya ini menangis

"hiksss kyu akan ikut appa dan eomma saja, hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku" isak kyuhyun

"hyung tidak akan tertipu" yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kyuhyun, apapun asal dia tidak melihat mata adiknya.

"hiks hyung jahat hiks" tangis kyuhyun terus berlanjut, namun itu tidak menggoyahkan yunho, bahkan tangannya masih bertengger manis di telinga kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

"aawwwww appo" teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini bukan dari kyuhyun, melainkan dari yunho. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi, ahh ternyata seorang namja cantik sedang menarik telinga namja tampan itu.

"jae apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya yunho pada kekasih cantiknya itu, tarikan tangan jaejong di telinganya membuatnya melepaskan telinga kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kyunnieku? Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?" tanya jaejong galak

"jae arghh yah lepaskan dulu telingaku" ringis yunho, bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu namja juga dan tarikan tangannya cukup kuat.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum puas ke arah yunho, memangnya enak, akhirnya hyungnya itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya tadi. Senyuman puas itu langsung berganti menjadi ekspresi memelas saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan jaejong, ahh bersyukurnya kyuhyun memiliki calon kakak ipar yang sangat menyayangi dan selalu membelanya, bahkan mungkin jaejong lebih sayang padanya daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

"kau itu sudah dewasa yun harusnya mengerti, remaja seperti kyuhyun itu sedang suka – sukanya bersenang – senang" nasehat jaejong tanpa melepaskan tangannya di telinga yunho.

"yah jae, kenapa aku yang dimarahi harusnya kyuhyun yang dihukum" yunho menatap tajam adiknya saat melihat senyum mengejek di wajah kyuhyun.

"kyunnie baby, naiklah kekamarmu, kau baru pulang sekolah, pasti lelah" ucap jaejong lembut

"ne, gomawo jae hyung, aku menyayangimu" kyuhyun memeluk jaejong sekilas lalu namja manis itu menatap hyungnya, senyum jahil tercetak di wajah manisnya, "dah yunho hyung" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan

"yah kyuhyun kembali, hyung belum selesai bicara argghhhh, jae kenapa kau menariknya samakin kuat?" tanya yunho, ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"urusan kyuhyun sama saja dengan urusanku" ucap jaejong sadis, sambil menarik telinga yunho namja cantik itu membawa yunho ke ruang tengah, sedangkan kyuhyun yang masih mengintip dari pintu kamarnya menatap hyungnya prihatin, sebenarnya dia kasian, tapi kyuhyun lebih merelakan hyungnya disiksa kekasihnya dari pada dirinya harus dikirim ke tempat kangin samchonnya, ohh itu mimpi buruk.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan '1013' di depannya, sesekali namja manis itu melihat ponselnya, memastikan dia datang ke tempat yang tepat. Kyuhyun mengecek tas sekolahnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya, tentu saja karna kyuhyun membawa benda – benda lain selain buku sekolahnya.

"semprotan merica, cutter, gunting, obat pencuci perut, semuanya lengkap" gumam namja manis itu saat memastikan senjata rahasianya itu tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tasnya. Yah kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan siwon padanya, bisa saja siwon dendam padanya, lalu menyekapnya, menyiksanya, lebih parah siwon akan menjual organ dalamnya atau mengulitinya, ihhh kyuhyun bergidig ngeri membayangkannya, sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu sering nonton film horor.

Kyuhyun menekan bel unit apartemen mewah itu setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Harus kyuhyun akui apartemen siwon sangatlah bagus dan nyaman, dan tentunya harganya pasti sangat mahal, mengingat apartemen ini berdiri di kawasan gangnam.

"kau sudah datang, kukira kau akan kabur" sapa siwon sambil menatap namja manis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu.

"ne, kyu tidak akan ingkar janji ahjussi" sahut kyuhyun tidak terima, bahkan dia harus berbohong pada yunho kalau dia pergi dengan changmin karna kalau sampai yunho tau yunho pasti akan menghentikan kyuhyun dan menemui siwon, dan kyuhyun tidak ingin hyungnya mendapat maslah karnanya.

"ganti pakaianmu" perintah siwon

"mwo?" kyuhyun langsng menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, apa perkiraannya salah, dia tidak akan disekap, atau dikuliti, mungkin dia akan dijual, seperti di drama yang pernah di tonton kyuhyun dengan jae hyung dan eommanya, sebelum dijual oleh ahjussi jelek dan jahat orang itu akan disuruh ganti baju dengan baju bagus dan kurang bahan dulu. "shirreo" tolak kyuhyun cepat.

"kita akan pergi, dan tidak mungkin kau pergi dengan seragammu itu" ucap siwon kesal

Tuh kan benar, ahjussi mirip kuda di depannya ini pasti akan menjualnya, kyuhyun meraih tas ranselnya mengambil semprotan merica, "jangan mendekat atau kusemprot" ancam kyuhyun, namja manis itu melangkah mundur.

"mwo?" tanya siwon bingung

"ahjussi tidak akan bisa menjual kyu!" teriak kyuhyun

"menjual?, siapa yang akan menjualmu?" tanya siwon heran

"ahjussi, ahjussi meminta kyu ganti baju lalu mengajak kyu pergi, pasti ahjussi akan menjual kyu karna ahjussi sadar kalau kyu ternyata sangat tampan dan mempesona dan harganya pasti mahal" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengingat beberapa scene drama yang ditontonnya.

Siwon nyaris tertawa mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar bocah manis didepannya ini, dia ini terlalu polos atau apa. "aku tidak akan menjualmu, siapa juga yang mau membeli bocah jahil dan cengeng sepertimu"

"yah!" kesal kyuhyun dikatai cengeng, masalah jahil dia memang menerimanya karna itu benar, kalau cengeng kyuhyun tidak terima, dia cuma suka menangis saja dan itu beda dengan cengeng, itu namanya strategi.

"aku memintamu ganti baju karna kau asistenku, dan aku tidak mau dianggap memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurunkan semprotan merica ditangannya, "tapi kyu tidak bawa baju ganti ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun

"kalau begitu lepas jas sekolahmu saja" sahut siwon, kyuhyun akhirnya menurut. "sekarang bawa barang – barang itu kita sudah terlambat" siwon menunjuk tumpukan tas yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan

Kyuhyun menatap horor barang – barang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu, namun namja manis itu tetap mematuhi perintah siwon walau bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan gerutuan sepanjang jalan, terlebih saat melihat siwon melenggang santai tanpa membawa apapun.

"ahjussi dimana ahjussi mirip ikat itu?" tanya kyuhyun karna tidak melihat donghae

"dia sengaja kuliburkan, agar tidak ada saksi saat aku menghabisimu" ucap siwon dengan nada dingin, sekali – sekali mengeluarkan kemampuan actingnya untuk mengerjai kyuhyun tak masalah kan.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mundur mendengar jawaban siwon, ditambah melihat seringaian tampan diwajah siwon, tunggu, apa tadi kyuhyun bilang tampan?.

"kau ini jahil tapi polos sekali, aku hanya bercanda" tawa siwon akhirnya lepas melihat wajah panik dan takut kyuhyun, ck bagaimana bisa waktu itu dia tertipu oleh bocah polos ini, mungkin karna waktu itu dia sedang sakit makanya otaknya ikut sakit.

"ahjussi menyebalkan" kesal kyuhyun, padahal kyuhyun udah takut setengah mati.

"hei jangan panggil ahjussi, aku masih muda" protes siwon, dia merasa tua dipanggil ahjussi

"benarkah, memang usia ahjussi berapa?" tanya kyuhyun

"25" jawab siwon

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"ne, wae? Apa aku terlihat lebih muda?" tanya siwon narsis

"anny, kukira 30 tahun, karna itu kyu panggil ahjussi" jawab kyuhyun polos

Sungguh siwon ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, seenaknya saja kyuhyun mengatakan usianya 30 tahun, tidak tau saja bocah manis ini siapa siwon, bahkan bayi baru lahir saja akan histeris melihatnya. Mungkin dia mengira dirinya berusia 30 karna saat mereka bertemu tampang siwon sedang berantakan, yah pasti karna itu, hibur siwon pada dirinya sendiri, lihat saja setelah ini dia akan menunjukkan pesonanya. "ayo jalan lebih cepat!" perintah siwon kejam

.

.

"hyung?" panggil kyuhyun, ya bocah manis ini akhirnya mau juga memanggil hyung setelah dipaksa habis – habisan oleh siwon

"hemm" sahut siwon sambil memakai kaca mata hitam mahalnya saat memelihat beberapa orang tersenyum saat melihatnya, ahh pesona choi siwon memang tak bisa dihindari.

"kyu mau tanya, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di gedung KBS?" tanya kyuhyun, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi kyuhyun ingin bertanya pada siwon.

Siwon melepas kacamata hitamnya, beruntung mereka sudah di dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai delapan. "kau benar – benar tidak mengenalku?" tanya siwon memastikan, dia yakin seluruh korea pasti mengenalnya. Dan melihat gelengan pelan dari kyuhyun membuat siwon menatap bocah manis itu tidak percaya, "tidak mungkin, apa kau baru pindah dari desa?" tanya siwon

"anny, kyu lahir di seoul" jawab kyuhyun jujur

"apa kau tidak punya TV di rumah?" tanya siwon lagi

"ck ahjussi menghina, tentu punya" jawab kyuhyun walau dia jarang menontonnya, lebih sering kyuhyun gunakan untuk tanding game dengan changmin, atau menonton drama kalau sedang dipaksa jae hyung dan eommanya.

"ahhh!" kyuhyun memekik keras membuat siwon menatapnya penuh minat

"apa? Apa kau sudah tau siapa aku?" tanya siwon semangat

"eum" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "kyu tau sekarang, hyung pasti penjual TV" ucap kyuhyun semangat, dia ingat banyak sales TV yang datang kerumahnya untuk menawarkan TV terbaru, mungkin saja siwon salah satunya. "hyung bertanya apa aku punya TV dirumah karna hyung mau menjualnya padaku kan? Sayang sekali eomma sudah beli TV baru bulan lalu jadi aku tidak bisa membantu hyung, ahh apa hyung ke KBS juga untuk menjual TV?" tanya kyuhyun semangat

Sedangkan siwon, namja tampan itu benar – benat ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding lift, dia sudah kehabisan akal membuat kyuhyun menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya, yang ada dirinya semakin kesal saja, baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengiranya sebagai penjual TV, aigo mana ada penjual TV setampan choi siwon. toh nanti juga bocah manis itu akan tau siapa dirinya.

.

.

"fishy ahjussi tidak membohongiku kan?" tanya kyuhyun entah untuk kebarapa kalinya

"apa untungya aku membohongimu, dan bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri buktinya" jawab donghae

"jadi hyung kuda itu benar – benar artis?" gumam kyuhyun tidak percaya, padahal kalau difikir – fikir dia lebih tampan dari siwon, berarti dia juga bisa jadi artis, tapi tidak kyuhyun hanya mau menjadi gamer. Namja manis itu kembali melihat ke arah siwon yang sedang syuting iklan untuk suatu produk makanan ringan.

"hae?" tiba – tiba saja seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri tempat donghae dan kyuhyun duduk

"ah noona" sapa donghae pada salah satu stylist siwon itu.

Yeoja bernama hyerin itu menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang fokus melihat proses syuting, "nugu? Apa dia ponakan siwon? Darimana kau mendapatkan anak lucu ini?"tanyanya gemas, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia bertanya – tanya siapa anak manis yang dibawa artisnya.

"asisten siwon" jawab donghae

"jeongmal?" tanya hyerin dengan mata berbinar – binar senang, bukankah itu artinya dia bisa melihat anak manis itu terus. Hyerin langsung meninggalkan donghae dan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapanya manis sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dengan brutal kedua pipi bulat dan menggemaskan milik kyuhyun.

"ne" sahut kyuhyun

"ahh, kim hyerin imnida, aku hair stylist siwon-ssi, kudengar kau asisten baru siwon" ucap hyerin memperkenalkan diri

"ah, ne, annyeong haseyo cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun manis, namja manis ini memang tau benar bagaimana mengambil hati para noona.

"aigo!"pekik hyerin gemas, ingin sekali dia memeluk bocah manis di depannya erat – erat, menggemaskan sekali. "salam kenal, ah noona punya coklat apa kyunnie mau?" tanya hyerin, gayanya sudah seperti penculik yang mau menculik anak TK.

"coklat?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar penuh ketertarikan, coklat adalah makanan favoritnya

"ne coklat, banyak sekali, kajja ikut noona" ajak hyerin

"ne!" sahut kyuhyun semangat, dan dengan polosnya mengikuti hyerin seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya, menuju teman – teman hyerin yang sudah sejak tadi menatap gemas ke arah kyuhyun.

"aigo" donghae memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing

.

.

"CUT" teriakan sang sutradara itu menandakan selesainya proses syuting yang melelahkan hari ini. Siwon membungkuk sekilas ke arah para staff yang sudah berkerja keras hari ini.

"melelahkan sekali" ucap siwon sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya beristirahat, matanya menatap ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, harusnya saat ini kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya, memberinya minum atau mengelap keringatnya, namun kyuhyun tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"kemana bocah itu?" gumam siwon, "oh hyung, mana bocah nakal itu?" tanya siwon begitu namja tampan itu melihat manajernya yang sepertinya baru saja dari toilet

"kyuhyun?" tanya donghae, siwon mengangguk sekilas, siapa lagi bocah nakal yang dikenal siwon kalau bukan kyuhyun. "itu dia disana" tunjuk donghae pada sekumpulan yeoja yang ditengahnya terdapat namja manis yang juga duduk dengan sangat manisnya sambil di suapi coklat oleh para yeoja itu.

"aish jinja!" kesal siwon, namja tampan itu langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke tempat kyuhyun berada.

"kyuhyunnie, aigo kulitmu halus sekali" ucapan salah satu yeoja terdengar di telinga siwon

"ohhh eumm itu karna eomma selalu mengoleskan lotion ke kulit kyu" jawab kyuhyun tidak jelas karna mulutnya masih terisi coklat.

"pipimu, aigo, noona ingin menggigitnya, sekaliiiii saja!" ucap yeoja yang lain

"andwaeee!" kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya membuat para noona itu semakin memekik gemas.

Argggghhh siwon sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, namja tampan itu dengan seenaknya menerobos kerumunan yeoja – yeoja kurang kerjaan itu dan langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berdiri, mendatangkan pekikan sakit dari bibir merah kyuhyun.

"akh appo!"pekik kyuhyun

"kyu, kau disini untuk menjadi asistenku bukan untuk bersantai" oceh siwon

"arra, tapi hyung kan bisa lembut sedikit" protes kyuhyun sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ditarik siwon paksa

"benar, siwon-ah kau ini kasar sekali!" kesal hyerin, yang diangguki oleh yang lain, bahkan para yeoja yang sekarang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans kyuhyun itu menatap kesal ke arah siwon.

"noona, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" elak siwon, ngeri juga ditatap tajam oleh para yeoja itu, tanpa siapapun tau kyuhyun tersenyum evil di samping siwon, sedetik kemudian kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi semenyedihkan mungkin.

"siwon hyung jangan marah pada kyu, kyu akan kerja dengan baik" ucap kyuhyun memelas

"kau lihat itu siwon-ah, cup cup, kyunnie tenang saja, kalau dia berani macam – macam padamu noona yang akan membalasnya" ucap hyerin menenangkan

"yah!, kalian jangan termakan tipu muslihatnya!" kesal siwon, yeoja – yeoja di depannya ini sudah seperti kucing betina yang sudah siap mencakarnya karna anaknya diganggu. Siwon menatap tajam saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum evil ke arahnya, tidak tau saja mereka betapa nakal dan jahilnya kyuhyun.

"sudahlah noona, lagipula siwon hyung benar kyu harus berkerja, nanti kita mengobrol lagi" ucap kyuhyun, tidak tega juga melihat siwon seperti tikus yang siap diterkam.

"arra" ucap hyerin lembut, "siwon awas kalau kau kejam pada kyuhyun!" ucap hyerin memperingati, nadanya terdengar galak, sangat berbeda dengan saat yeoja cantik itu berbicara dengan kyuhyun.

"kajja" ajak siwon tidak ingin lama – lama berada disana atau dia akan diterkam hidup – hidup

"bye-bye noonadeul" pamit kyuhyun sambil melambai, namun sesaat kemudian namja manis itu kembali berhenti, matanya melihat kotak coklat yang isinya masih tersisa sebagian di tangan temannya hyerin, "noona, coklatnya boleh kyu bawa" pinta kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah polos

"oh, ne tentu saja, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi noona akan membawakan lagi untukmu yang banyak" ucap yeoja itu

"gomawo noona" ucap kyuhyun senang sambil mendekap kotak coklat ditangannya. Namja manis itu lalu kembali berjalan di belakang siwon.

"mereka itu sebenarnya bekerja padaku atau bocah nakal ini sih" gerutu siwon, kyuhyun bahkan baru beberapa jam disini, tapi bocah nakal itu sudah membuat para stylistnya itu berada di pihaknya, bocah ini benar – benar berbahaya.

.

.

 _Seharusnya hari minggu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk kyuhyun, dia bisa bangun siang tanpa perlu mendengar teriakan eommanya, dia tidak perlu mandi pagi agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah, bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bermain game, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini, dimulai dari deringan telpon di pagi hari yang mengganggu tidur cantik seorang cho kyuhyun, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan siwon, si namja tampan tapi menyebalkan yang beberapa hari ini selalu menyiksanya._

 _"aissshhh, tidak bisakah hari ini dia membiarkanku bersantai!" kesal kyuhyun sambil mengacak – acak selimutnya yang masih menutpi sebagian tubuhnya, demi PSP belahan jiwanya ini bahkan masih jam enam pagi._

 _"yoboseo!" jawab kyuhyun ketus, niatnya tadi ingin mengabaikan panggilan telpon siwon tapi mengingat handphonenya tidak berhenti berbunyi membuat kyuhyun tidak tahan juga._

 _"aigo, ketus sekali" sahut siwon dari sebrang line telpon tanpa rasa bersalah_

 _"wae? Kenapa kau menggaggu tidurku? Bukankah hari jadwamu siang?!" ketus kyuhyun lagi_

 _"memang, tapi kau kan asitenku jadi terserah padaku mau menghubungimu kapan saja" sahu siwon santai yang membuat tanduk imajiner muncul di kepala kyuhyun. "aku hanya mau menyampaikan, kau harus datang ke apartemenku dalam waktu lima belas menit, dan tidak ada bantahan, kau tau apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau kau menolak, dan satu lagi, pakai pakaian olahraga" ucap siwon panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan kyuhyun untuk menjawab, dan setelahnya siwon langsung memutus telpomya, membuat namja manis yang masih dalam masa trans itu meraung kesal._

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian kyuhyun sudah berada di depan apartemen siwon dengan wajah ditekuk berlipat – lipat, moodnya jadi sangat buruk gara – gara siwon, tidah hanya karna namja tampan itu yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya tapi juga karna dia harus diintrogasi terlebih dahulu oleh hyungnya. Bagaimana tidak, yunho tau benar kalau kyuhyun itu paling malas olahraga dan tiba – tiba dia menemukan adik kesayangannya itu bangun pagi di hari minggu dan lengkap dengan setelan olahraganya, kyuhyun bahkan harus meyakinkan pada yunho berkali – kali kalau dia baik – baik saja dan sedang tidak kerasukan roh halus, hah kyuhyun tidak percaya hyungnya yang jenius itu bisa bertingkah bodoh juga._

 _Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada yunho kalau dia menemui siwon, kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia akan olahraga pagi dengan changmin, yah entah sudah berapa kali kyuhyun menjadikan changmin sebagai alasan, bahkan beberapa hari ini selama dia menjadi asisten siwon kyuhyun juga mengatakan dia main ke rumah changmin, untungnya hyungnya percaya saja dan entah ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau tidak yunho juga sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit karna dokter muda itu sekarang ditunjuk menjadi ikon rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja._

 _"kau terlambat lima menit empat belas detik" ucap siwon saat membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah kesal kyuhyun_

 _Sungguh kyuhyun rasanya ingin mencicang siwon dan melemparnya ke kolam piranha, namja di depannya ini memang menyebelkan sekali._

 _"kau tidak mandi ya?" tanya siwon_

 _"kalau aku mandi dulu aku akan datang satu jam lagi" ucap kyuhyun kesal, dia memang tidak mandi, hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja._

 _"terserah, kajja" ajak siwon, namja tampan itu berjalan mendahului kyuhyun setelah memekai jaket dan juga sepatu olahraganya._

 _"kita sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya kyuhyun_

 _"memancing" jawab siwon, "tentu olahraga, menurutmu untuk apa aku mrnyuruhmu memakai baju olahraga" lanjut siwon_

 _Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel, dikencangkan tali celana basket yang dipakainya sebelum mengikuti siwon, itu memang bukan miliknya tapi milik changmin yang tertinggal saat sahabatnya itu menginap di rumahnya, kyuhyun mana punya pakaian olahraga, bukankah sudah kukatakan dia tidak suka olahraga, satu – satunya pakaian olahraga yang dimilikinya adalah pakaian olahraga sekolahnya._

 _"kenapa kau tidak mengajak fishy hyung?" protes kyuhyun masih kesal_

 _"hari ini dia libur aku tidak boleh mengganggunya"_

 _"kau tidak megganggunya, tapi mengacaukan hari liburku" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya._

 _"kau ini cerewet sekali harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karna mengajakmu olahraga, kau pasti tidak pernah olahraga lihat saja badanmu lemak semua" ejek siwon_

 _"YAH!" teriak kyuhyun nyaring, dia tidak pernah suka ada yang mengomentari berat badannya._

 _"sudahlah, kalau terus berdebat tidak akan selesai, kita hanya akan berlari mengelilingi taman sepuluh putaran, sudah aku kurangi karna kuyakin kau tidak akan kuat"_

 _"sepuluh putaran?!" pekik kyuhyun, dia tau seberapa luasnya taman di dekat apartemen siwon itu, sepuluh putaran? Sepertinya dia akan mati kehabisan nafas._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun memijat kakinya yang pegal – pegal, ini pertama kalinya dia berlari keliling taman, sepuluh putaran lagi, kuperjelas sepuluh putaran!, kyuhyun bahkan merasa kakinya akan lepas, terlebih dia masih harus mendampingi siwon di setiap jadwalnya, beruntung ada noona – noona baik hati yang membantunya._

 _"noona kenapa syutingnya belum mulai juga?" tanya kyuhyun, hari ini siwon akan syuting iklan, dan katanya akan ada anggota grup wanita yang akan syuting bersama siwon, namun sudah satu jam lebih mereka disini syutinnya tidak juga mulai._

 _"molla, sepertinya TTS belum datang" sahut hyerin_

 _"TTS?" tanya kyuhyun_

 _"ne, girl group TTS. Kynnie tidak tau?" tanya hyerin_

 _"baru pertama kali dengar" sahut kyuhyun, memang benar dia baru pertama kali dengar, kyuhyun kempali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada beberapa staff yang mulai tidak sabar, pasalnya deadline iklan ini sangatlah mepet._

 _"apa belum ada kabar juga dari mereka?!" tanya sutradara shin dengan nada kesal pada salah satu bawahannya_

 _"belum pak" sahut saah satu staffnya takut – takut, pasalnya sutradara shin itu sutradara yang sangat sibuk dan juga disiplin, sangat sulit mengatur jadwal dengannya dan dia tidak suka dengan artis yang tidak profesional._

 _"tidak ada cara lain, kita cari penggantinya" ucap sutradara shin_

 _"tapi pak ..."_

 _"tidak ada tapi – tapian!" bentak sutradara shin, "cari siapapun yang cocok untuk iklan ini" lanjutnya_

 _"b-baik pak" sahut staff itu takut, dia langsung memberi tahu staff yang ain untuk mencari model pengganti._

 _"apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya sutradara shin begitu beberapa staffnya membawa model – model yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal._

 _"tidak ada, yang lain sedang ada pekerjaan" sahut staff itu takut_

 _"ini tidak bisa, mereka tidak akan cocok dengan siwon dan akan merusak iklanku, aku ingin wajah yang segar, polos dan ... manis" ucap sutradara shin memelan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat cocok dengan penjabarannya tadi sedang duduk sambil melahap coklat dengan dikelilingi beberapa yeoja, "siapa dia?" tanya sutradara shin sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud_

 _"oh, dia asisten siwon-ssi" jawab staff itu_

 _"asisten siwon –ssi?, kurasa dia bisa membantu mengatasi masalah kita" ucap sutradara shin sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

 _._

 _._

 _"MWO?!" pekik kyuhyun keras saat tiba – tiba saja sutradara shin menghampirinya dan siwon lalu mengatakan hal – hal yang aneh seperti menjadi model pengganti, sepertinya telinga kyuhyun bermasalah, tapi tidak hanya dia yang terlihat kaget disini, siwon, hyerin noona, dan noona – noona yang lain juga tampak kaget._

 _"apa maksud anda sutradara shin?" tanya siwon memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah_

 _"seperti yang kukatakan, kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi dan memerlukan model pengganti dan kurasa asistenmu ini bisa melakukannya" ulang sutradara shin_

 _"tapi, dia ini namja, dan bukankah konsep iklan kita adalah couple?" tanya siwon_

 _"itu benar, tapi tenang saja, hanya dengan sedikit bantuan penata riasmu kita bisa mengubahnya, dia sangat cantik dan manis" ucap sutradara shin, "kau tau benar setelah ini aku harus ke new york siwon-ssi, kita tidak ada waktu lagi" lanjut sutraara shin_

 _Siwo menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, dia tau benar bocah nakal itu akan menolak, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan iklan ini sampai gagal, "baiklah, aku akan membicarakan dengannya dulu" ucap siwon_

 _"baiklah" ucap sutradara shin_

 _Siwon langsung menarik kyuhyun menjauh dari kerumunan untuk bicara berdua saja, "aku tau apa yang mau kau katakan, aku menolaknya hyung" ucap kyuhyun sebelum siwon bicara sepatah katapun_

 _"kyu ini namja tampan hyung masa didandani menjadi yeoja" protes kyuhyun lagi, tetap berkeras dirinya tampan walau sudah jelas sutradara shin tadi mengatakan dia cantik dan manis._

 _"kali ini saja, aku akan menuruti tiga permintaanmu setelah ini" ucap siwon memelas_

 _"apa saja?" tanya kyuhyun mulai tertarik_

 _"ne, apa saja yang tidak melanggar hukum dan juga tidak membatalkan perjanjian tiga minggu kita aku akan mengabulkannya" ucap siwon yakin_

 _Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "baiklah aku mau, dan ingat janjimu" ucap kyuhyun_

 _"tentu, terimakasih kyu" sahut siwon senang, setelahnya namja tampan itu kembali membawa kyuhyun ke sutradara shin, sutradara shin tampak senang saat kyuhyun menyetujui usulannya._

 _"masalah make up serahkan pada kami" ucap hyerin, ahh kyuhyun yang tidak berdandan saja sudah seperti boneka, bagaimana kalau dia didandani, hyerin jadi tidak sabar, "noona akan membuatmu menjadi sangat cantik" ucap hyerin sebelum menarik paksa kyuhyun menuju mena rias._

 _._

 _._

 _"SIWON OPPA!" pekikan dengan nada manja dan centil itu menyapa siwon yang sedang merapikan kembali penampilannya, matanya menatap jengkel pada tiga yeoja berisik yang baru saja datang._

 _"oppa mianhae, kami terjebak macet" ucap seohyun, salah satu aggota TTS dengan nada di buat – buat_

 _"ne,kami sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu" kali ini tiffany yang berbicara_

 _"aku sudah tidak sabar, pasti iklan kita ini sangat meledak" ucap taeyeon_

 _Siwon hanya diam, entah bagaimana reaksi ketiga yeoja berisik ini kalau merek digantikan._

 _"siwon-ssi, semua sudah siap, modelnya juga sebentar lagi selesai" lapor salah satu staff_

 _"mwo?, apa maksudnya? Model?" guma taeyeon_

 _"ne, kalian sudah digantikan" jawab siwon_

 _"MWO!" pekik ketiga yeoja itu dengan suara nyaring, membuat siwon menutup kedua telinganya kalau tidak ingin telinganya tuli. "bagaimana bisa, kami harus berbicara dengan sutradaranya" sungut tiffany, ketiga yeoja itu langsung menghampiri sutradara shin yang sedang memastikan memastikan syuting siap dimulai._

 _"sutradara shin bagaimana bisa kau merubah modelnya" marah seohyun begitu dihadapan sutradara shin._

 _"kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya sutradara shin_

 _"tentu tidak bisa, kami sudah lama menunggu untuk bisa berpasangan dengan siwon oppa" marah tiffany_

 _"itu salah kalian sendiri, sebagai public figure harusnya kalian bisa prifesional, bukan hanya kalian yang punya jadwal padat disini, bahkan siwon-ssi yang jadwalnya lebih padat dari kalian bisa datang tepat waktu" ucap sutradara shin jengkel, dia paling tidak suka pada artis yang terlalu sombong._

 _"kami terlambat karna terjebak macet, sekarang juga batalkan model pengganti itu, kami sudah disini" ucap taeyeon_

 _"tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa berkerjasama dengan artis yang tidak profesional dan tidak sopan, jadi sebaiknya segera tinggalkan tempat ini" ucap sutradara shin dengan nada datar_

 _"cih, memang siapa sih model itu, apa bisa dia mengalahkan kami, kami ini TTS, yang dipuja – puja seluruh korea, aku bahkan sangat yakin model pengganti itu tidak kompeten, dan tidak lebih baik dari kami" ucap tiffany sombong_

 _"siapa yang kalian bilang tidak kompeten?" seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara bernada lembut itu, dan mereka sukses dibuat menganga karna terpesona oleh sosok cantik, manis, dan polos seorang yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang TTS termasuk siwon yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat yeoja itu._

 _ **Oke, lagi – lagi melanggar janji, mianhae, harusnya berakhir di chap ini tapi lagi – lagi kepanjangan, entah kenapa saya paling susah menyingkat cerita apalagi di saat – saat ide – ide berterbangan kesana kemari minta di ketik hehehe, semoga puas sama chap ini, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, dan terimakasih atas respon yang luar bisa di chap 1, gomawo #bow**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Evil Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung (Cho) Yunho as Kyuhyun's older brother**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : kyuhyun tidak pernah tau, ternyata tingkah usilnya membuatnya harus terjebak dengan aktor tampan namun menyebalkan bernama choi siwon.**

 **Happy Reading**

Seluruh pasang mata masih memandang takjub yeoja cantik yang tiba – tiba saja muncul itu, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya memasang wajah polos sambil sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal karna rambut palsu yang dipakainya, huh kalau saja hyerin noona tidak memelototinya kyuhyun pasti sudah melepas wignya itu. Yah kalian tidak salah baca, sosok manis dan cantik yang membuat seluruh orang terpesona ini memang kyuhyun, bocah manis, nakal, dan jahil yang sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yeoja yang mempesona.

"noona mereka kenapa?" bisik kyuhyun pada hyerin yang berdiri di sampingnya

"mereka pasti terpesona padamu" ucap hyerin bangga, dia memang sudah memperkirakan reaksi mereka akan seperti ini, mengingat betapa mempesonanya cho kyuhyun, "kyunnie, jangan panggil noona ne, panggil eonnie ingat sekarang kau yeoja" bisik hyerin

"siapa dia? Apa dia artis baru? Apa dia yang akan menggantikan kami? Kalian yakin dia bisa berakting dan bergaya di depan kamera? Dia tidak terlihat profesional" ucap tiffany dengan nada merendahkan, matanya memandang kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, mencari kekurangan yeoja cantik itu yang sialnya tidak dia temukan sedikitpun, dia begitu sempurna, namun tentu saja tiffany tidak akan mengakuinya.

Hyerin hendak maju untuk membalas perkataan tiffany, dia tidak terima kyuhyun dikatai seperti itu, dari dulu hyerin memang tidak menyukai tiffany, ah bukan hanya tiffany tapi juga taeyeon dan seohyun, dia memang pernah menjadi stylist mereka sebelum menjadi stylist siwon, mereka itu sangat sombong hanya karna mereka terkenal, bahkan tidak menghargai staff yang sudah bersusah payah membantu mereka. Hyerin merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang, ternyata kyuhyun yang memegangnya, namja manis yang kini menjelma menjadi yeoja cantik itu menggeleng sekilas, mengisyaratkan hyerin untuk tidak melakukan apapun, kalau hanya yeoja cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti tiga yeoja di depannya ini kyuhyun masih bisa mengatasinya.

"kalian mengatakan aku tidak profesional" ucap kyuhyun tenang, "tapi lihat siapa yang tidak profesional disini, siapa yang datang terlambat dan bersikap seolah – oleh tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, maaf saja eumm, siapa namamu?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau tidak tau siapa kami?" tanya seohyun sengit

"tentu aku tau, kalian TTS kan? Apa itu singkatan nama kalian?" tanya kyuhyun polos, "kalau begitu, namamu TEKA, TEKI dan SILANG" ucap kyuhyun santai sambil menunjuk seohyun, tiffany dan taeyeon satu persatu.

Seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu menahan tawa namun tidak berusaha menghentikan kata – kata tajam yang keluar dari bibir sexy kyuhyun, bahkan siwon, untuk pertama kalinya dia mensyukuri mulut tajam dan berbisa kyuhyun.

"yah!"kesal taeyeon bagaimana bisa yeoja yang dikiranya artis baru ini berani menantang dan mengatai mereka, bahkan membuatnya malu.

"wae? Kalian tidak terima, tapi aku benarkan, kalian sama sekali tidak profesional, dan mari kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih profesional, kalian atau aku si artis baru ini, permisi AHJUMMA" ucap kyuhyun sinis dengan menekankan kata ahjumma pada ketiga yeoja berisik itu.

Namja manis ini lalu berjalan melalui ketiga yeoja itu sambil mengibaskan wig coklat panjangnya, bukan bermaksud apa – apa dia hanya merasa gerah dan gatal karna wig itu mengenai pundaknya yang terbuka, kyuhyun memang memakai kaos longgar berwarna putih yang membuat sebagian pundak mulusnya itu terlihat, dipadukan dengan hot pants biru karna kyuhyun menolak kapai rok, untung saja kaki kyuhyun mulus dan tidak berbulu. namun sepertinya tidakannya itu disalah artikan oleh para namja yang sudah terlalu terpesona padanya, sekarang bagi mereka kyuhyun terlihat sexy dan manis secara bersamaan.

"kalian dengar sendiri kan? Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi, karna akupun tidak ingin berkerjasama dengan artis yang tiak bisa menghargai orang lain" ucap sutradara shin lalu meninggalkan TTS, menyuruh para staffnya untuk segera bersiap karna syuting akan segera dimulai.

"lihat saja kalian akan menyesal" ucap TTS, karna mereka sudah terlalu malu dan tidak bisa membalas kata – kata kyuhyun lagi akhirnya ketiga yeoja itu memilih untuk pergi.

"dasar ahjumma menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengambil sebotol air lalu diminunya cepat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"kau luar biasa" ucap siwon ambigu, entah memuji penampilan kyuhyun atau keberanian namja manis itu menghadapi TTS. Tiba – tiba saja siwon sudah berdiri di samping kyuhyun, namja tampan itu sepertinya masih tidak percaya bocah manis, nakal, dan cengeng itu sekarang berubah menjadi bidadari cantik, dia tidak mengenali kyuhyun sama sekali tadi.

"tapi ini gatal hyung" kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutupi wig sambil merajuk, sejenak melupakan yang berdiri di depannya ini musuh besarnya.

"jangan digaruk" siwon menahan tangan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu merubah posisi menjadi di depan kyuhyun, jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan siwon bisa merasakan nafas kyuhyun didadanya karna namja manis itu memang lebih pendek dari siwon. Dirapihkannya rambut palsu kyuhyun dan poninya, ohhh dia bisa melihat mata bulat jernih yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik itu juga pipi chubby yang tampak kemerahan dan bibir yang memerah menggoda karna dilapisi lipgloss, siwon tidak menyangka kyuhyun secantik itu, kecantikannya tertutupi sikap jahilnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun karna siwon tidak selesai – selesai juga merapikan rambutnya

"anny, aku baru menyadari ternyata kau sangat pendek" ucap siwon tidak mau mengatakan dengan jujur kalau dia sedang menikmati memandangi kyuhyun dari jarak dekat.

DUAKK, kyuhyun menyundul dagu siwon dengan kepalanya, yang membuat namja tampan itu langsung meringis kesakitan, "yak!" kesalnya

"rasakan, siapa suruh mengataiku, lihat saja nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari hyung, kyu kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan" ucap kyuhyun kesal lalu meninggalkan siwon begitu saja sambil menggerutu.

.

.

"ok cut!" teriak sutradara shin senang, dia sangat menikmati syuting hari ini, walaupun awalnya sangat menyebalkan tapi sekarang semuanya berjalan dengan lancar berkat kyuhyun. Sutradara shin bahkan tidak menyangka kyuhyun bisa mengikuti seluruh arahannya dengan sangat baik, dan tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun, dia juga sangat yakin iklan ini akan sangat meledak nanti, dia mendapatkan gambar yang dia inginkan.

"singkirkan tanganmu!" sungut kyuhyun pada siwon yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat, kalau bukan karna acting dia tidak akan membiarkan siwon memeluknya.

"siapa juga yang suka memelukmu" sahut siwon dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun, padahal dia bohong besar, dia sangat menikmati memeluk kyuhyun, badan kyuhyun terasa sangat empuk dan pas dipelukannya, belum lagi aroma yang menguar dari badan kyuhyun, siwon sangat suka menciumnya, seperti aroma bayi. dia bahkan memanfaatkan proses syuting yang mengharuskannya bermesraan dengan kyuhyun untuk sesekali menghirup aroma badan kyuhyun.

"noona apa ini sudah boleh dilepas, gatal sekali" rengekan kyuhyun itu menyadarkan siwon dari lamunannya, namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, sepertinya otaknya jadi tidak beres karna melihat kyuhyun dalam versi yeoja, siwon akui kyuhyun dalam versi yeoja sangat cantik, walau tanpa make up dan wig itu sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah sangat manis.

Siwon menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluh pada hyerin karna hyerin masih menginginkan kyuhyun memakai kostum itu dan ingin berfoto dengan kyuhyun bersama para noona lainnya.

"shirreo" siwon bisa mendengar penolakan dari kyuhyun, bahkan bibir yang masih dilapisi lips glos itu tampak maju beberapa senti, membuat bocah itu semakin imut saja, ahh siwon bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

"dia sangat mempesona bukan?"

"ne" jawab siwon tanpa sadar masih sambil tersenyum, "eh?!" siwon menoleh ke samping, melihat donghae yang memasang wajah menggoda, "e-eum maksudku .." entah mengapa siwon jadi gugup

"tidak usah menyangkal, kyunnie memang mempesona, kau sendiri yang bilang tadi" goda donghae lagi

"k-kata siapa, kau pasti salah dengar hyung!" elak siwon, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau dia terpesona pada kyuhyun

"telingaku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas siwon" sahut donghae lagi

"ahh sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu" tidak bisa membalas perkataan donghae lagi akhirnya siwon memilih pergi sebelum siwon semakin menggodanya.

"ck, dia itu apa susahnya jujur pada diri sendiri" gumam donghae, namja tampan itu lalu melihat kerumunan yeoja yang sedang sibuk berfoto dengan kyuhyun, ah bukan tapi sosok 'kyurin'. "hey, tunggu aku juga mau ikut!" teriak donghae, tentu dia tidak mau ketinggalan befoto dengan 'kyurin'.

.

.

"makannya pelan – pelan saja, dagingnya tidak akan hidup lagi dan kabur" ucap siwon melihat cara makan kyuhyun yang seperti orang tidak makan selama tiga hari.

"aku hanya ingin menghabiskan secepatnya sebelum hyung berubah fikiran dan merebut kembali daging – daging ini" jawab kyuhyun setelah menelan habis daging di dalam mulutnya. Tentu kyuhyun masih ingat beberapa kali siwon mengajaknya makan, tapi namja tampan itu hanya memberinya makanan – makanan hijau tidak enak yang sangat tidak disukainya, sedangkan dagingnya dilahap habis oleh siwon, bukankah siwon sangat kejam?, kalau ditanya mengapa namja tampan itu selalu menjawab kyuhyun itu malas olahraga dan kalau makan daging terlalu banyak lama – lama badannya akan menyaingi sapi.

"kau tenang saja, anggap ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karna kau sudah membantuku" sahut siwon

"benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkah kyu memesan ice cream?" tanya kyuhyun, selagi gratis dia ingin makan sepuasnya, kalau bisa dibawa pulang sekalian.

"hemm terserah" sahut siwon cuek, namja tampan itu merapatkan syal yang dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya, maklumlah ini masih di tempat ramai.

"ahh kyunnie-ah, besok kau boleh libur" ucap donghae tiba – tiba

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun tidak biasanya dia diberi libur

"kami ada jadwal keluar kota" jawab donghae

"berapa hari?" tanya kyuhyun

"tiga hari"

"baguslah!" pekik kyuhyun senang

"wae? Kau senang sekali mendapat libur" sinis siwon

"tentu senang, aku bosan melihatmu terus, lagipula aku sudah ada janji sabtu nanti" sahut kyuhyun cuek

"janji?! Dengan siapa?!" tanya siwon, namja tampan itu mempertahankan nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa

"apa kau ada kencan?" kali ini donghae yang bertanya

"rahasia" jawab kyuhyun jahil sambil kembali memakan dagingnya.

"sudah – sudah" siwon menjauhkan piring – piring berisi daging matang itu dari kyuhyun karna kesal mendengar jawaban bocah manis itu, sebenarnya siwon sangat ingin kyuhyun ikut dengannya keluar kota, tapi mengingat bocah nakal itu masih harus sekolah, tentu siwon tidak bisa memaksa.

"wae? Bukankah tadi hyung bilang kyu boleh makan semuanya?" protes kyuhyun tidak terima, ayolah daging – daging menggiurkan itu masih tersisa cukup banyak.

"aku berubah fikiran" sahut siwon ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

"menyebalkan!" kesal kyuhyun, tangannya berusaha mengambil kembali daging – daging lezat itu namun siwon dengan cepat mengelak, membuat perebutan antara dua namja tak sadar umur itu terjadi, ahh tidak, hanya siwon yang tidak sadar umur karna kyuhyun memang masih dibawah umur. Donghae yang sejak tadi melihat keduanya rasanya ingin pindah tempat duduk saja, dia merasa malu.

"kembalikan ..., kembalikan sekarang ju ..." kata – kata kyuhyun terhenti saat mata bulat jernihnya tidak sengaja melihat dua orang namja yang baru saja memasuki kedai itu. Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, terlupakan sudah daging yang diinginkannya itu, dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun bersembunyi di kolong meja.

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik siwon kaget sekaligus bingung karna tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun langsung berjongkok di kolong, siwon menunduk untuk melihat kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun justru memberinya isyarat untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir merahnya itu.

"yah!" siwon hendak bertanya lagi, namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada sepasang namja yang melintas di samping mejanya, suara salah satu namja itu sangat familiar. Ahh ini rupanya alasan kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi, kkekke sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mengerjai kyuhyun sedikit.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, "cho uisa!" panggilnya membuat salah satu namja dari dua namja itu berbalik melihat siwon

"nugu?" tanya yunho sambil berusaha melihat wajah dibalik syal yang digunakan siwon

"ahh, ini saya choi siwon" ucap siwon pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka.

"annyeonghaseyo, sudah lama tidak bertemu,bagaimana kabar anda?" sapa yunho ramah setelah mengenali siwon, namja tampan itu menyalami siwon, sedangkan namja cantik di sampingnya hanya dapat menatap takjub siwon.

"baik, dan itu berkat anda" balas siwon

"saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai dokter, saya justru merasa malu karna perbuatan adik saya" sesal yunho, tentu dia tidak lupa apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun pada siwon.

"saya sudah melupakannya, lagi pula sudah biasa anak kecil berbuat usil" ucap siwon namun namja tampan itu melirik sekilas ke arah kyuhyun di bawah kolong yang tampak ketakutan, hahaha rasakan.

"yun, bagaimana kau mengenal siwon?" tanya jaejong, dia tidak menyangka yunho mengenal aktor terkenal seperti siwon.

"dia namja yang dikerjai kyunnie, yang kuceritakan waktu itu jae" jawab yunho

"ahhh" jawab jaejong mengerti

"lalu diamana adik anda cho uisa, siapa namanya, ahh kyuhyun" ucap siwon pura – pura tidak ingat, hebat choi siwon actingmu sungguh bagus.

"benar, sudah lama sekali kyunnie tidak ikut kita jalan – jalan" sahut jaejong

"kau tau sendiri, akhir – akhir ini anak nakal itu sedang sibuk dengan changmin" jawab yunho

"yun coba kau hubungi kyunnie, ajak kyunnie kemari, aku rindu padanya, dia pasti mau kalau diiring – iringi ice cream" desak jaejong

"ne – ne" patuh yunho, namja tampan itu mengambil smartphonenya, menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu yang langsung menyambungkannya dengan nomor sang adik kesayangan.

Di bawah kolong kyuhyun semakin panik, pasalnya handphonenya tidak di silent di dalam tasnya, dan kalau sampai yunho melihat tasnya hyungnya itu akan curiga.

Tidak lama kemudian lagu Super Junior – Bonamana mengalun, tentu saja itu berasal dari handphone kyuhyun. Yunho menatap kanan dan kekiri dengan bingung, "sepertinya aku mendengar suara handphone kyuhyun" gumamnya sambil mencari sumber suara yang untungnya agak tertutupi lagu yang diputar di kedai itu. "tunggu" ucapnya sambil berusaha mendengar lebih jelas

Kyuhyun semakin berkeringat dingin, mati dia, dia pasti akan ketahuan, hyungnya pasti akan mengirimnya ke rumah kangin samchon dan hidupnya akan seperti di neraka, ohh fikiran kyuhyun sudah kemana – mana.

"ah maaf sepertinya itu suara handphoneku" ucap siwon tepat sebelum yunho menengok ke arah tas kyuhyun, namja tampan itu dengan cepat mengambil handphone kyuhyun dan mereject panggilan yunho, lalu namja tampan itu menempelkan handphone kyuhyun ke telinga, seolah – olah sedang mengangkat panggilan.

"dimatikan" ucap yunho

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk main game dengan changmin" ucap jaejong

"ya, bisa saja, anak itu selalu lupa segalanya kalau sudah main game" sahut yunho

"kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit yunho pada siwon yang sudah menyelesaikan 'panggilan' palsunya.

"ah ne" sahut siwon ramah

"aku tidak menyangka siwon-ssi menyukai super junior, sama seperti kyunnie" ucap yunho

"ne" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum garing, keduanya lalu saling membungkuk, diikuti jaejong dan juga donghae, lalu sambil bergandengan yunho dan jaejong meninggalkan siwon, menuju tempat duduk yang ada di bagian dalam.

Siwon menunduk ke kolong untuk melihat kyuhyun, tersenyum saat melihat kyuhyun sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya, jujur saja kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu, ohh siwon tergoda untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi kyuhyun, namun CTAK, yang siwon lakukan adalah menyentil dahi kyuhyun yang membuat namja manis itu langsung membuka mata.

"kau berhutang padaku karna menyelamatkanmu pada saat – saat terakhir" ucap siwon menyebalkan

Kyuhyun menengok kanan dan kiri, memastikan yunho dan jaejong sudah tidak ada, akhirnya namja manis itu berani untuk keluar, mata bulatnya menatap tajam siwon. "menyelamatkan? Kau sengaja kan memanggil hyungku?!" kesal kyuhyun

"aku hanya bersikap ramah pada orang yang kukenal" elak siwon

"pembohong" sahut kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu megingjak kaki siwon sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan siwon begitu saja

"akh!" siwon berusaha menahan teriakannya, tidak ingin mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain, "anak itu benar – benar" gumam siwon sambil menahan nyeri, injakkan kyuhyun luar biasa kuatnya, anak itu memang anarkis sekali.

"salahmu sendiri" sahut donghae, namja tampan itu lalu mengikuti kyuhyun, "ah jangan lupa bayar" ucapnya mengingatkan

"aigo, sebenarnya siapa yang artis dan siapa yang manajer dan asisten?" tanya siwon tidak percaya melihat tingkah semena – mena asisten dan manajernya.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama siwon menatap layar smartphonenya, mungkin sejak break syuting, dan itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu yang siwon kerjakan hanya memandangi layar smartphonenya. Ini sudah tiga hari dia berada di Jeju untuk syuting salah satu adegan di drama terbarunya, dan tiga hari ini seperti terasa sangat lama, padahal biasanya siwon biasa saja walau dia berminggu – minggu di luar kota, ini pertama kalinya dia sangat ingin cepat – cepat kembali ke seoul. Siwon rindu suara berisik kyuhyun, pertengkarannya dengan kyuhyun, wajah sulking namja manis itu kalau dia mengerjainya, intinya siwon merindukan kyuhyun tapi dia gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"siwon-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara donghae siwon langsung menyembunyikan smartphonenya, jangan sampai donghae tau dia memandangi foto kyuhyun yang diam – diam diambilnya saat kyuhyun menjadi kyurin, bisa diejek seharian dia oleh managernya itu.

"a-anny" elak siwon panik

"kenapa kau gugup begitu, ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya donghae penuh selidik

"tidak ada" jawab siwon cepat

"ck, pelit" decak donghae sebal dan akhirnya menyerah karna siwon terus berkelit dan mengangkat smartphonenya tinggi – tinggi, tau benar kelemahan donghae di tinggi badannya. "huhhaku bosan sekali, rasanya sepi tidak ada kyunnie, ahh benar, bukankah iklan kalian mulai tayang hari ini!" pekik donghae semangat

Ahh benar juga, siwon sampai lupa, siwon mengeluarkan lagi smartphonenya setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada lagi foto kyuhyun disana, namja tampan itu langsung mencari iklan yang di bintanginya dengan 'kyurin'.

"aku juga mau lihat" donghae merapat ke arah siwon, namja tampan itu penasaran juga dengan hasil akhir iklan yang disutradarai oleh sutradara shin itu.

"daebak!" puji donghae, iklan yang dibintangi siwon itu menjadi berita utama, terutama tentang sosok kyurin, kebanyakan mempertanyakan siapa sosok yeoja cantik itu, dari agensi mana dia berasal dan mengapa bisa menggantikan TTS yang seharusnya menjadi partner siwon.

"wahh lihat, sepertinya kyunnie punya banyak fans sekarang" ucap donghae takjub, membaca comment dari netizen, rata – rata mereka memuji kecantikan kyurin, dan betapa cocoknya kyurin dipasangkan dengan siwon.

"kau sudah memberitahunya siwon?" tanya donghae

"belum" jawab siwon

"kalau begitu aku akan memberitahunya" donghae hendak mengambil smartphonenya, namun tangan siwon menghentikannya, bahkan sebelum donghae sempat memegang smartphonenya.

"biar aku saja" ucap siwon, ini bisa menjadi alasannya menghubungi kyuhyun tanpa menghancurkan gengsinya. Siwon menghubungi kyuhyun, jarinya mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar karna kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkatnya.

"tidak diangkat?" tanya donghae

"akan kucoba lagi, bocah itu pasti main game" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu kembali menghubungi kyuhyun, namun lagi – lagi telponnya tidak diangkat.

"Ahh benar, kyunnie pasti sedang kencan" ucap donghae baru ingat ucapan kyuhyun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, namja tampan itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi siwon yang menjadi suram saat mendengar ucapannya.

"hyung berapa scene lagi yang harus kulakukan?" tanya siwon tiba – tiba

"satu scene lagi, setelah selesai kita bisa langsung pulang ke hotel, dan jalan – jalan sore nanti kalau kau mau" tawar donghae, karna biasanya siwon memang menyempatkan jalan – jalan sekaligus refreshing setelah syuting.

"anny, aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya, dan hyung, hyung pesan tiket pulang ke seoul siang ini juga" ucap siwon mutlak lalu meninggalkan donghae begitu saja, dia harus menemui sutradara untuk segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di Jeju, dia hanya ingin segera kembali ke korea.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya siwon menghubungi kyuhyun tapi namja manis itu tidak juga menjawab telponnya. Siwon berdecak kesal, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dikerjakan kyuhyun sampai tidak mengangkat telponnya, huh awas saja bocah nakal itu.

"masih belum diangkat?" tanya donghae

"belum" jawab siwon dengan nada kesal, mood namja tampan itu buruk sekali, dan ini karna kyuhyun. siwon memperhatikan ke luar jendela, melihat jalan yang dilaluinya, baru lima belas menit yang lalu namja tampan itu mendarat di seoul dan siwon ingin langsung menemui kyuhyun, tapi dia bingung harus menemui kyuhyun dimana, namja manis itu tidak juga menjawab telponnya.

"apa dia masih di sekolah?" tanya siwon entah pada siapa

"ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolahnya" jawab donghae, "sudah kubilang dia pasti ada kencan" ucap donghae sok tau

"diamlah hyung!" siwon melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sebal, namja tampan itu semakin semangat menguhubungi kyuhyun, tidak perduli berapa banyak dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"yak! Bocah kenapa kau baru mengangkat telponku!" ucap siwon begitu panggilannya dijawab oleh kyuhyun, namun bukannya mendengar sahutan dari kyuhyun, namja tampan itu justru mendengar teriakan – teriakan heboh di sebrang line telpon, aigo sebenarnya kyuhyun sedang berada dimana, kenapa berisik sekali.

"yeoboseo!" panggil siwon lagi lebih keras

"ada apa hyung?" sahut kyuhyun akhirnya, walau suara namja manis itu tidak jelas karna tenggelam oleh teriakan – teriakan itu. "kyu, kau ada dimana?" tanya siwon to the point

"m-mwo? Hyung kau bilang apa aku tidak dengar?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau dimana!" ulang siwon setengah berteriak, sepertinya disana bising sekali sampai kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"ahh aku tidak dengar, hyung telpon lagi saja nanti oke, kyu sedang sibuk" ucap kyuhyun dan klik, namja manis itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Mwo!, dia mematikan telponku!" pekik siwon tidak percaya, namja tampan itu kembali menghubungi kyuhyun, namun kali ini nomornya tidak aktif, ahh benar – benar bocah nakal itu. Walau sekilas siwon tadi sempat mendengar teriakan itu menyebut – nyebut SM SHS, sepertinya kyuhyun sedang menonton pertandingan yang diikuti sekolahnya. Siwon kembali mengutak – atik smartphonenya, membuka situs web SM SHS, dan gotcha dia menemukannya.

"hae hyung, ke Samsan World Gymnasium sekarang juga" ucap siwon

"mwo?" tanya donghae bingung, untuk apa siwon kesana, seingatnya Seoul SK Knight, club basket kesukaan siwon sedang tidak ada pertandingan.

"sudah jalan saja" ucap siwon tidak mau dibantah, yang hanya bisa dituruti oleh donghae.

.

.

"siwon-ah, kau gila tempat ini sangat ramai" geram donghae sambil menarik siwon ke pojokan yang cukup sepi, bisa bahaya kalau ada yang mengenali siwon, "lagipula untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya donghae sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan sikap waspada.

"tenang saja, lagi pula mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku" ucap siwon santai, namja tampan itu lebih memilih menjelajahi setiap sudut stadion besar itu untuk mencari keberadaan kyuhyun yang pastinya sangat sulit, disini sangatlah ramai, mengingat ini adalah pertandingan final.

"aku tidak mau tau kalau sampai kau terkena masalah siwon" ucap donghae sebal

"ck, iya, kajja hyung" ajak siwon, namja tampan itu memilih duduk di antara kumpulan pendukung SM SHS, kyuhyun pasti berada disana. Insting siwon benar – benar tepat, kyuhyun memang berada di kumpulan siswa SM SHS, namja manis itu duduk paling depan dengan tangan memegang kertas katon besar bertuliskan 'SM Team, dan Shim Changmin Hwaiting!', tidak terlalu sulit menemukan kyuhyun karna namja manis itu cukup berisik dan terus berteriak – teriak mengucapkan nama changmin, huh siapa sih changmin sampai kyuhyun mau berteriak heboh untuk mendukungnya, bahkan saat dia sedang syuting saja kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya semangat, batin siwon jengkel.

Siwon duduk dibelakang kyuhyun setelah menyingkirkan dua orang namja yang tadinya duduk disana, dari posisi ini dia bisa bebas mengawasi kyuhyun tanpa bocah manis itu tau, karna kyuhyun terlalu sibuk mendukung changmin sampai tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Musik pengiring pertandingan mulai mengalun saat pemain dari kedua sekolah mulai memasuki lapangan yang membuat teriakan para suporter semakin keras, termasuk kyuhyun, namja manis itu bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya, mengacungkan kertas yang dipegangnya tinggi – tinggi, tingkah namja manis itu hampir membuatnya terjatuh kalau saja siwon tidak dengan sigap menahan punggungnya.

"ahh hampir saja, gomawo hongbin-ah" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang, seingatnya yang duduk dibelakangnya tadi hongbin teman sekelasnya, tapi setelahnya kyuhyun tetap saja tidak kapok walau tadi hampir terjatuh, namja manis itu tetap saja berteriak – teriak heboh, membuat siwon siap siaga berjaga di belakang kyuhyun, juga melindungi kyuhyun dari tangan – tangan nakal yang mungkin saja mencari kesempatan memegang – megang badan montok kyuhyun, kalau diperhatikan sejak tadi banyak namja dan yeoja yang menatap penuh minat ke arah kyuhyun, sepertinya kyuhyun cukup populer di sekolahnya, ohh bahkan namja – namja dari tim sekolah lawan pun banyak yang memperhatikan namja manis namun jahil itu, hahh rasanya siwon ingin menarik kyuhyun saat ini juga untuk melindungi namja manis itu dari tatapan – tatapan lapar para namja itu.

Siwon tidak tau bagaimana pertandingan itu berlangsung, bahkan dia tidak tau siapa yang lebih unggul, fokusnya hanya pada kyuhyun.

"CHANGMIN-AH SARANGHAE!" siwon berdecak kesal saat kyuhyun lagi – lagi berteriak memaggil nama changmin, terlebih diikuti kata – kata saranghae dibelakangnya. Siwon melirik sinis namja tinggi yang diyakininya bernama changmin yang balas melambai ke arah kyuhyun, dia ingat namja tinggi itu, yang bersama kyuhyun saat dia menjemput paksa kyuhyun di sekolahnya. _Awas saja kau changmin,_ batin siwon.

.

.

"cwang! Chukkae!" pekik kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu walau cukup kesulitan dengan tinggi badan changmin yang melebihi batas itu, tapi masa bodoh kyuhyun sedang senang saat ini, karna kemenangan tim sekolahnya, juga karna changmin mendapat penghargaan sebagai best player, kyuhyun tau sahabatnya itu memang sangat hebat.

"gomawo, aku sangat senang kau datang!" pekik changmin tak kalah senangnya, "kyu teriakanmu sangat dasyat tadi, coba teriak lagi" pinta changmin, sengaja untuk menggoda kyuhyun, jarang sekali sahabatnya yang manis ini mengucapkan kata – kata sayang padanya.

"shirreo!" tolak kyuhyun langsung, ini memalukan, dia kan melakukannya untuk memberi semangat changmin tadi.

"ayolah, ucapkan lagi, aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya karna terlalu ribut tadi" bohong changmin, "jja, sekali lagi saja, katakan 'changmin-ah saranghae" ucap changmin menirukan ucapan kyuhyun tadi

"shirreo"

"kyu~" rengek changmin

"sekali saja, katakan changmin-ah sarang...akh!" belum selesai changmin melanjutkan godaannya pada kyuhyun namja tampan itu merasakan benda keras membentur kepala belakangnya, dan rasanya lumayan sakit, sepertinya benda itu dilempar sekuat tenaga ke arahnya.

"waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"anny, sepertinya ada yang melempar ini ke arahku" changmin mengambil batu kecil yang terjatuh di dekatnya itu dan menunjukkannya pada kyuhyun, pantas saja sakit ternyata batu, tapi siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya melemparnya dengan batu?.

"nugu?" tanya kyuhyun

"molla" jawab changmin sambil melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya ada teman – teman setimnya dan beberapa teman sekolah mereka disini.

"ahh, mungkin hantu cwang" ucap kyuhyun ngaco

"hantu?"

"eumm, hantu itu mendukung sekolah lawan, dan mereka kesal karna sekolah itu kalah" ucap kyuhyun tambah ngaco

"tapi kenapa aku yang dilempar dan yang lainnya tidak?" tanya changmin yang bodohnya percaya kata – kata sahabat manisnya itu.

"kau kan best player yang banyak menyumbang point, tentu mereka paling marah padamu" jelas kyuhyun

"benar juga" changmin mengangguk, "kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, sebelum hantu itu semakin berulah" ajak changmin, changmin ini badannya saja tinggi kekar tapi sebenarnya dia penakut, terutama pada hantu.

"kajja, kita kerumahmu saja, ahjumma pasti sudah menunggumu" ajak kyuhyun, sambil menggandeng changmin, dia tau eomma changmin pasti akan memasak banyak makanan enak kalau changmin menang pertandingan, yahh itung – itu makan gratis, tenaganya habis karna teriak – teriak mendukung changmin.

Setelah keduanya pergi, dua namja yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu akhirnya menampakkan diri.

Donghae menatap heran pada siwon yang masih memandang ke arah perginya changmin dan kyuhyun, namja tampan ini tidak mengerti dengan sikap siwon, sejak kapan artisnya itu menjadi aneh begini, menguntit kyuhyun, lalu tadi melempar teman kyuhyun dengan batu, ohh sekarang kita tau siapa si 'hantu' yang melempar kepala changmin dengan batu.

"kajja hyung kita pulang" ajak siwon

"mwo?!" pekik donghae, "tidak menemui kyuhyun? kufikir kau kesini karna ingin menemui kyuhyun?" heran donghae

"anny, tapi aku akan membuat perhitungan pada bocah itu besok" ucap siwon sungguh – sungguh.

.

.

Kyuhyun tau dia tidak akan bisa menikmati hari liburnya dengan bersantai atau bermain game kalau siwon sudah kembali ke seoul, tapi kyuhyun tidak tau kalau hari – hari tenangnya akan berakhir secepat ini, demi seluruh kaset game yang dimilikinya, ini bahkan masih jam enam pagi, kuulangi sekali lagi, JAM ENAM PAGI! Dan kyuhyun sudah berkeliaran dengan sepedanya menuju taman yang ada di dekat apartemen siwon, kesialannya dimulai saat pagi – pagi buta siwon menelponnya tanpa henti sampai mengganggu tidur cant.. ahh anny, maksudnya tidur tampannya, lalu dengan seenaknya memerintahnya datang ke taman dekat apartemennya.

Ckitttt, kyuhyun mengerem sepedanya saat melihat sepeda milik siwon terparkir di pinggir taman, tapi kemana siwon?. Kyuhyun akhirnya memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di samping sepeda siwon, dirapatkannya jaket abu – abu yang dipakainya untuk menghalau rasa dingin, aigo padahal seharusnya dia masih bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya, ck ini semua karna siwon.

DUK DUK DUK, tiba – tiba kyuhyun mendengar suara pantulan bola, namja manis itu menoleh ke arah suara pantulan bola itu terdengar, disana, dilapangan basket yang ada di taman itu siwon sedang memainkan bola basket ditangannya, demi kulkas berisi makanan milik changmin, siwon terlihat sangat tampan dan eumm sexy dengan jearsey basket warna biru yang dipakainya, otot tangannya terlihat jelas, namja tampan itu tampak lihai memainkan bola basket itu dan sesekali melemparnya ke ring.

"sampai kapan kau akan berdiri terus disana?" pertanyaan dari siwon itu menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun, namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, merutuki dirinya sendiri karna sempat berfikir siwon sangat keren, siwon itu makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri siwon, rasa kesalnya kembali yang membuatnya langsung memasang wajah kesal lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut, dia sudah akan mengoceh karna siwon mengganggu pagi tenangnya, namun siwon lebih dahulu menyela ucapannya.

"duduk disana" ucap siwon sambil menunjuk pinggir lapangan

"mwo?" bingung kyuhyun

"duduk saja disana" ulang siwon yang mau tak mau dituruti kyuhyun, akhirnya dengan langkah menghentak kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk disana.

"lihat dan perhatikan" ucap siwon sebelum namja tampan itu kembali dengan lihai memainkan bola basket ditangannya, tangannya mendribel bola itu dengan lincah, lalu melakukan tembakan three point bahkan slam dunk, yang semuanya dilakukan dengan mulus, siwon benar – benar terlihat seperti pemain profesional.

Setelah beberapa menit menunjukkan keahliannya akhirnya siwon berhenti, namja tampan itu menghampiri kyuhyun dengan bola basket yang dia peluk dengan tangan kanannya. "kau melihatnya kan, kalau hanya itu aku juga bisa melakukannya, jadi berteriaklah hanya untukku, ok" ucap siwon tepat di depan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kyuhyun.

"mwo?" bingung kyuhyun, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan siwon

"ahkk sudahlah, kau anak kecil tidak akan mengerti" kesal siwon, menjelaskan pada kyuhyun pun dia tidak bisa, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang dia kesal melihat kyuhyun menyemangati changmin, dia kesal melihat kyuhyun tersenyum untuk changmin, memeluk changmin, dan dia kesal dan tidak suka saat kyuhyun berteriak 'saranghae' pada changmin.

Huh? Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, siwon aneh sekali.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" ucap siwon, jujur saja kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan itu cukup mengganggunya, siwon juga tidak tau sejak kapan, ekspresi yang muncul di wajah kyuhyun selalu mengganggunya, kyuhyun seperti selalu menghantuinya dimanapun.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"sudahlah, ayo kita lari" ajak siwon untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, namja tampan itu langsung mengambil jaketnya yang tadi digeletakkannya begitu saja di pinggir lapangan, siwon memakainya, tidak lupa juga memakai penutup kepalanya, walau taman ini masih sepi tapi siwon harus tetap berjaga – jaga bukan.

"ayo cepat bangun dan gerakkan kaki – kaki pendekmu itu bocah" ucap siwon

"YAH!" kesal kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung bangkit dan mengejar siwon, "kakiku tidak pendek, mereka hanya belum panjang, dan berhenti memanggilku bocah!" protes kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa siwon, mengganggu kyuhyun memang menyenangkan sekali.

.

.

"hyung berhenti, aku lelah h-hahh" ucap kyuhyun pada siwon yang terus saja berlari di depannya.

Siwon berhenti lalu mundur untuk menjajari kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menjepit kepala kyuhyun di ketiaknya, membuat namja manis itu meronta – ronta. "lepaskan hyung, kau berkeringat" keluh kyuhyun

"kau ini, kita bahkan baru berlari dua putaran kyuhyun, pantas saja kau tidak tinggi – tinggi anak kecil, dan lihat kulitmu lembek sekali" ejek siwon

"aku bukan anak kecil" rengek kyuhyun

"hanya anak kecil yang merengek"

"aku tidak merengek"

"benarkah?, anak kecil" ucap siwon menjengkelkan

"aku bukan anak kecil!" kekeh kyuhyun, siwon itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih, kyuhyun melepaskan kepalanya dari himpitan siwon lalu menatap namja tampan itu garang.

"apa buktinya kalau kau bukan anak kecil?" tantang siwon

"eummm" kyuhyun tampak berfikir, "sudahlah menyerah saja" ucap siwon sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun, namja tampan itu hendak melanjutkan larinya saat merasakan tarikan di jaket belakangnya, siwon berbalik, "apa umpphhh" ucapan siwon terhenti saat tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun menarik kerah jaketnya lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata siwon mengerjap, masih tidak percaya kalau kyuhyun mencium bibirnya walau hanya menempel, kesadaran siwon akhirnya kembali, siwon merasakan pegangan tangan kyuhyun di kerah jaketnya mulai mengendur, sepertinya kyuhyun akan menyudahi ciumannya, ohh itu tidak boleh terjadi, dengan sigap siwon menahan punggung kyuhyun, tidak mengijinkan namja manis itu menjauh.

Kali ini kyuhyun yang kaget saat siwon meraup dan melumat bibirnya, bahkan namja tampan itu sudah menutup matanya untuk menikmati bibir kyuhyun yang sangat manis.

 **TBC**

 **Aku gak mau janji lagi deh, semakin pengen segera meng-end kan ff ini ide – idenya malah semakin berseliweran, jadi ya gini ehh hehehe**

 **Semoga suka sama chap ini, terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, review, follow, fav, dan maaf kalau masih ada typonya. Ohh ya aku juga lagi berusaha meneruskan ff yang belum kelar, semoga gak terlalu lama, maaf karna lama banget, akhir kata sampai jumpa #pai-pai**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Evil Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung (Cho) Yunho as Kyuhyun's older brother**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : kyuhyun tidak pernah tau, ternyata tingkah usilnya membuatnya harus terjebak dengan aktor tampan namun menyebalkan bernama choi siwon.**

 **Happy Reading**

Siwon meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang kyuhyun, menahan tubuh kyuhyun yang cukup berisi itu agar tetap di posisinya, sedangkan bibirnya masih menjamah setiap inci bibir kyuhyun, siwon sama sekali tidak ingin melepasnya, entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi ini, satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit?, dia juga tidak tau, siwon tidak memikirkan apapun selain bibir yang sekarang menjadi candunya ini, bahkan entah sejak kapan tangan kanannya berada di tengkuk kyuhyun, untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

 _Bagaimana ada bibir namja semanis ini,_ batin siwon, bibirnya masih berkerja memanjakan bibirnya dan juga bibir kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya siwon lepas kontrol dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, otaknya seperti tidak berkerja, padahal ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Oh ayolah, dia namja dewasa dan juga seorang aktor, dia pernah memiliki kekasih dan entah sudah berapa banyak lawan mainnya yang beradegan kissing dengannya, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa seperti 'melayang' saat merasakan bibir seseorang, padahal terlihat jelas kyuhyun 'amatir' dalam hal ciuman.

Siwon masih menikmati bibir kyuhyun, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau namja manis itu sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, ohh ini bahkan sudah sangat lama dan siwon sepertinya belum berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan bibir kyuhyun. Sampai tiba – tiba siwon merasakan seperti sengatan di pinggangnya, pertama pelan dan semakin lama semakin kuat, sampai akhirnya siwon tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa melepaskan bibir kyuhyun.

"akhhh" pekik siwon sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan dasyat kyuhyun, ahh dia yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Siwon melayangkan tatapan sebal pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun ini kejam sekali mencubitnya sekuat itu, tapi belum sempat siwon melayangkan protes siwon mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari kyuhyun. "kyu" panggilnya pelan, kyuhyun terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan tatapan super mematikannya itu.

"yak! Kau mau membunuhku!" teriak kyuhyun dan PUK PUK PUK, kyuhyun menghadiahi siwon dengan pukulan bertubi – tubi yang membuat namja tampan itu hanya bisa melarikan diri dari pada menghadapi makhluk unyu yang mengamuk.

"ya! Jangan lari kau choi siwon!" teriakan kyuhyun menggelegar di taman yang masih sepi itu

.

.

Menghadapi seseorang yang sedang dalam mode merajuk itu memang sulit, namun berpuluh – puluh kali lebih sulit kalao yang merajuk itu adalah kyuhyun, yah setidaknya itulah yang sedang dirasakan siwon saat ini, sudah hampir dua jam dirinya merayu kyuhyun untuk memaafkannya namun namja manis, imut tapi menyebalkan itu sejak tadi hanya mengabaikannya seolah – olah ia hanya seekor cicak yang menempel di dinding.

"kyunnie~" panggil siwon dengan nada lembut entah untuk keberapa kalinya, namun lagi – lagi panggilan itu tidak direspon oleh sang pemilik nama. Siwon tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk membujuk kyuhyun, masalahnya iming – iming PSP, kaset game, dan traktir makan tidak berhasil membuat bocah manis itu memaafkannya, apa dia harus membeli balon? Ohh ayolah kemana otak pintarmu siwon, kau fikir kyuhyun anak berumur lima tahun?.

"kyunnie~, mianhae" panggil siwon lagi tetap tidak menyerah.

"shirreo" akhirnya kyuhyun mau bicara walau hanya satu kata dan itu diucapkan dengan nada ketus pula. Kyuhyun kesal, kesal setengah mati pada siwon. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, dan langsung meringis saat merasakan perih di bibirnya, dia lupa bibirnya sedang 'luka'. Kyuhyun semakin menatap tajam siwon, ini semua karena siwon bibirnya sekarang sangat perih, bengkak dan begitu merah. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan hati – hati, ingin menangis rasanya, tapi dia gengsi, padahal dia hanya berniat membuktikan pada namja tampan tapi menyebalkan itu kalau dia sudah dewasa, dan satu – satunya cara yang terfikir saat itu adalah dengan mencium bibir siwon, salahkan saja yunjae yang sering menebarkan kemesraan dimana saja, dan kyuhyunlah yang sering memergoki mereka, kyuhyun sering tanpa sengaja melihat hyungnya dan juga jaejong berciuman dirumah, dan saat kyuhyun bertanya mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, jadi wajar bukan kalau otak polos kyuhyun menganggap itu satu – satunya cara membuktikan dia sudah dewasa, tidak disangka siwon justru malah 'memakan' bibirnya, ughh kalau namja tampan itu lapar ya bilang saja jangan memakan bibirnya juga.

Siwon semakin merasa bersalah melihat kyuhyun tersiksa, pasti rasanya sangat perih, siwon tau karna hanya dengan melihat keadaan bibir kyuhyun saat ini saja dia menyadari betapa dasyatnya ciumannya tadi, tapi jujur saja siwon sama sekali tidak menyesal, bibirnya masih bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar siwon memperhatikan bibir kyuhyun, bibir itu sekarang terlihat lebih menggoda. Dengan cepat siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan fikiran – fikiran yang bermunculan dikepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa membayangkan mencium bibir itu lagi saat kyuhyun saja belum memaafkannya.

"ukh appo" ringisan kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan siwon, _ohhh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang,_ batin siwon frustasi.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai di koridor sekolahnya, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan gemas teman – teman sekolahnya, untungnya bibirnya sudah tidak bengkak lagi, hanya menyisakan sedikit warna merah dan luka kecil di bagian sudut bibirnya, kalau saja bibirnya masih bengkak mungkin dia akan memakai masker selama di sekolah dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari teman – temannya, kalau sampai itu terjadi kyuhyun akan benar – benar menghajar siwon, eh, jangan salah sangka kalau kyuhyun masih marah pada siwon, mereka sudah berbaikan, namun tentu saja dengan balasan yang setimpal, yaitu siwon harus mau menuruti kata – kata kyuhyun selama tiga hari, dimulai dari kemarin, kyuhyun bahkan berhasil membuat siwon menjadi tukang angkut barang, biar saja siwon rasakan bagaimana menjadi dirinya selama ini mengangkut barang – barang berat siwon, dan masih ada dua hari lagi untuk kyuhyun membalas perbuatan siwon yang semena – mena selama ini. Kkekke membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kyuhyun senang.

"kyu, kyu, yak kyuhyun-ah?" namja jangkung bernama changmin itu berlari mengejar kyuhyun sambil meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang tampak senyum – senyum sendiri. Kaki panjangnya membuatnya tanpa kesulitan menyusul kyuhyun. "aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, ikut aku" changmin langsung menarik kyuhyun paksa

"ya cwang kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"sttt diamlah ikut dulu" ucap changmin

"yah!" kyuhyun berteriak kesal saat akhirnya changmin melepaskan tangannya saat keduanya sudah berada di toilet, changmin sendiri langsung memastikan kalau hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam toilet itu.

"kau sangat aneh" ucap kyuhyun

"diam dulu, kau akan berhenti mengoceh kalau melihat ini" changmin memberikan smartphonenya pada kyuhyun

"apa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"lihat saja" paksa changmin

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut, dan mata kyuhyun langsung melebar saat melihat iklan yang diputar di smartphone changmin, itu iklan yang dibintanginya bersama siwon, sejak kapan iklan ini tayang dan mengapa dia tidak tau?.

"cwang ...?"

"mwo? Sekali lihat saja aku tau itu kau" ucap changmin, yahh orang lain mungkin tidak akan mengenali itu adalah kyuhyun, tapi kalau changmin yang adalah teman kyuhyun yang bahkan sejak keduanya masih merangkak pun sudah saling mengenal sekali lihat pun dia tau kalau itu kyuhyun.

"ottohke?" kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, kalau changmin bisa mengenalinya, bisa saja yang lainnya juga, teman – teman sekolahnya, hyungnya, ughh kyuhyun tidak berfikiran panjang saat menerima tawaran sutradara shin saat itu.

"cwang bagaimana kalau ada yang tau itu aku?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau tenang saja kyu, kau terlihat sangat berbeda disini, cantik, manis, imut, seksi ... akhh" ucapan changmin itu langsung dihadiahi pukulan tepat dikepala dari kyuhyun.

"kau mau mati?" ucap kyuhyun tajam

"hehe" changmin hanya nyengir sambil mengusap bekas pukulan kyuhyun, "kau tenang saja kyunnie, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu, kau baca saja komennya, aigo kyu kau sangat terkenal" ucap changmin heboh, tangannya terus menscrool kebawah membaca komen yang memuji – muji kecantikan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah changmin yang heboh sendiri, ingin rasanya kyuhyun memukul kepala changmin lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan teman – teman sekolahnya itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kyuhyun sengaja meminjam barang – barang changmin untuk menutupi wajahnya, ada syal, kacamata hitam dan juga topi, kyuhyun juga tidak tau mengapa changmin bisa membawa barang – barang ini kesekolah, mungkin untuk tebar pesona pada fansnya.

Changmin sendiri yang berjalan disampingnya terlihat sesekali berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kyuhyun, bukan apa – apa dia hanya merasa malu, bagaimana tidak, kyuhyun memakai semua atribut itu di siang hari dan di udara yang cukup panas, kyuhyun tidak percaya pada changmin yang mengatakan tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya sebagai kyurin dan berakhir dengan memakai penyamaran yang justru membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, lagipula walau kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya teman – teman sekolahnya tetap saja tau kalau itu adalah kyuhyun, siapa lagi yang selalu bersama changmin kalau bukan kyuhyun.

"changmin-ah" minho, salah satu teman se tim basket changmin menghampiri namja jangkung itu, lalu tatapannya menatap penuh selidik pada kyuhyun yang tampak bersembunyi di balik tiang setelah kedatangannya. "ada apa dengan kyuhyun?" tanya minho heran

"dia hanya malu, karna tumbuh jerawat diwajahnya" jawab changmin asal

"kenapa malu, kyunnie pasti tetap manis walau dengan jerawat" goda minho, namja tampan ini memang playboy

"ck, sudahlah jangan menggombalinya, atau kau akan berhadapan denganku, kajja kyu" changmin langsung merangkul pundak kyuhyun dan melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju kelas yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, dan bagi kyuhyun hari ini jarak menuju kelasnya menjadi berkali – kali lipat lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya, terutama kalau berpapasan dengan teman – teman sekolahnya, sesekali bahkan kyuhyun bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebar changmin.

"yak! Kyu-ah, bagaimana aku bisa berjalan kalau kau mepet padaku terus" perotes changmin yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya karna risih dengan tingkah kyuhyun, sahabatnya ini menyebalkan tapi menggemaskan, changmin kesal tapi tidak bisa marah.

"mian" gumam kyuhyun

"jalan biasa saja" titah changmin

"ne" sahut kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu berjalan dengan tegak di samping changmin, namun langsung kembali bersembunyi saat berpapasan dengan segerombolan kakak kelasnya, "changmin-ah lindungi aku" pinta kyuhyun

"aigo" gumam changmin, terpaksa mereka menunggu sampai gerombolan kakak kelas itu lewat, bagaimana dia bisa berjalan dengan benar kalau kyuhyun menempel seperti anak koala yang takut ditinggal induknya.

"ya, apa kalian sudah melihat iklan baru siwon oppa" changmin dan kyuhyun bisa mendengar pembicaraan geromolan yeoja itu saat mereka melintas di samping changkyu. Apalagi saat mendengar nama siwon kyuhyun langsung memasang kupingnya untuk menangkap obrolan kakak – kakak kelasnya itu.

"ne, argghh oppa sangat tampan" pekik yeoja satunya

"ne, ohh dan apa kau lihat pasangannya, siapa namanya , eumm kyurin, dia cantik sekali, tapi sangat misterius" sahut yeoja yang lain

"ne, tidak tau dia dari agensi mana, tapi mereka terlihat sangat cocok"

"anny, aku tidak rela walaupun mereka sangat cocok, siwon oppa hanya milik siwonest, dan apa kau lihat mana ada yeoja sesempurna itu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya terlalu sempurna, bisa saja dia melakukan operasi, setidaknya di hidung" ucap si yeoja pertama

Kuping kyuhyun terasa panas mendengar obrolan para yeoja penggosip itu, bisa – bisanya mereka mengatainya, oke, mereka memang tidak mengatainya secara langsung, mereka mengatai kyurin, tapi kyuhyun tetap tidak terima karna kyuhyun adalah dirinya.

"kyu" changmin merasakan perasaan tidak enak, tangannya sudah siap untuk memegang sahabatnya itu agar tidak mendamprat kakak kelas mereka itu, namun terlambat, gerakan kyuhyun lebih cepat, namja manis itu sudah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah menghentak.

"ini bencana" gumam changmin sambil memijat kepalanya pelan.

BRAKK, kyuhyun memukul keras pintu kelas yang kebetulan berada pada posisi dan suasana yang tidak tepat, mendengar suara ribut itu membuat para siswa yang masih ada di koridor, termasuk kumpulan yeoja itu langsung menoleh ke si pembuat keributan, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun.

"ada apa dengan ..." belum selesai si yeoja pertama berbicara kyuhyun sudah menyela

"yahh siapa yang sunbae bilang melakukan operasi?!" tanya kyuhyun ketus, "sunbae hanya iri, karna yeoja itu lebih catik dan sempurna, sedangkan kalian?" tanya kyuhyun ambigu, "jangan – jangan kalian yang melakukan operasi?, dimana? hidung, mata, atau rahang?!" tanya kyuhyun kesal.

"ya apa maksudmu?" marah sunbae itu, dia tidak terima ada hobae yang berani menentangnya, terlebih hobae ini yang mengalahkan popularitas mereka di sekolah.

"kau kesal bukan?, begitu pula orang yang kau jelek - jelekkan, jadi lain kali jagalah ucapanmu kalau hummbbhhh" ucapan pedas kyuhyun itu terhenti saat ada yang membungkam mulutnya, kyuhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaga seseorang yang membekap mulutnya itu lebih kuat.

"mian sunbae, dia hanya sedang kesal karna kalah main game" ucap changmin sambil membungkuk sekilas dan memaksa kyuhyun ikut membungkuk, masih dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut kyuhyun.

"enak saja, dia yang ha..hemmmbffff" changmin kembali menutup mulut kyuhyun sebelum kyuhyun semakin berbicara yang aneh – aneh, bukan hanya bisa membuat sunbaenya itu marah tapi juga bisa membongkar identitas kyurin.

"kami permisi, sebentar lagi masuk" changmin langsung menarik kyuhyun paksa sambil terus membekap mulut kyuhyun, masa bodoh dirinya seperti menculik kyuhyun, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa kyuhyun ke tempat aman.

.

.

"kerja bagus siwon-ah, kita bisa langsung pulang setelah ini" ucap donghae sambil menghampiri siwon

"ne, apa setelah ini aku masih ada pekerjaan hyung?" tanya siwon

"anny, pemotretan untuk K Magazine diundur minggu depan" jawab donghae sambil mengecek jadwal siwon di tabletnya.

"arraseo" sahut siwon

"oh ya siwon, apa kau sudah memberitahu kyuhyun soal iklan itu?" tanya siwon

"ah, benar juga, seharusnya aku memberitahunya kemarin tapi karena ..." siwon langsung menghentiksn ucapannya, hampir saja dia mengatakannya pada donghae, dasar bodoh, bisa – bisa donghae mengatainya sebagai namja mesum, ohh tidak bisa, donghae tidak boleh sampai tau.

"karena apa?" tanya siwon penuh selidik melihat tingkah aneh siwon

"bukan apa – apa hyung" elak siwon cepat

"kau mencurigakan siwon-ssi" donghae semakin curiga pada siwon

"apanya yang mencurigakan, tidak ada apa – apa" elak siwon

"tidak mung..."

Drtttt Drttt, getaran di handphone siwon menghentikan introgasi donghae dan membuat siwon luar biasa lega, dia harus berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menelponnya.

"telpon, ada telpon hyung, kita bicarakan lagi nanti oke" siwon langsung mengambil handphonenya dan melangkah keluar sebelum donghae bertanya lebih lanjut.

Siwon memilih atap gedung agensinya sebagai tempat melarikan diri, tidak ada orang disini dan dia bisa berbicara dengan bebas. Siwon menatap handphonenya yang mesih bergetar dengan nama kyuhyun tampil dilayarnya.

"tumben sekali bocah ini menghubungiku" gumam siwon sebelum menjawab telpon kyuhyun

"yobose ..."

"yak! Kenapa hyung baru mengengkat telponku!" belum sempat siwon berbicara teriakan kyuhyun sudah menyapanya, membuat siwon reflek menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga kalau tidak ingin telinganya tuli.

"bocah, kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli" kesal siwon

"ohh, aku akan sangat senang kalau hal itu terjadi" jawab kyuhyun santai dari sebrang line telpon, namja manis itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, membuat siwon ingin mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun keras – keras kalau saja bocah menyebalkan itu saat ini ada di depannya.

"jadi kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanya siwon

"ahh benar juga" ucap kyuhyun seperti baru mengingat sesuatu

"siwon hyung kenapa kau tidak mengatakan soal iklan itu padaku!" teriak kyuhyun lagi, astaga sepertinya setelah ini dia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter, kyuhyun ini kenapa hobi sekali teriak – teriak.

"yak! Kita bisa membicarakannya baik – baik tidak perlu berteriak" protes siwon

"rasakan" ucap kyuhyun ketus

 _Sabar, sabar siwon, kyuhyun itu hanya anak kecil,membalasnya akan percuma_ , batin siwon sambil menenangkan diri, "sebenarnya aku berniat mengatakannya padamu kemarin tapi aku lupa, lagipula kenapa kau harus marah – marah, bukankah waktu itu kau sudah setuju membantu kami?" tanya siwon

"itu memang benar, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku lebih dulu, setidaknya aku bisa bersiap – siap, apa hyung tau seluruh teman sekolahku membicarakannya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan aku melakukan operasi plastik, ck mereka hanya iri karna tidak bisa sepertiku" omel kyuhyun panjang lebar

Siwon menyandarkan badannya ke tembok, dia tau sekarang kenapa kyuhyun marah – marah, memang sudah biasa apabila ada artis baru tentu ada pro dan kontranya, dan kemunculan 'kyurin' sebagai partner siwon memang cukup menghebohkan netizen, banyak yang memuji 'yeoja' cantik itu tapi tentu ada juga yang mencelannya, hal itu sudah biasa di dunia hiburan.

"seperti yang kau katakan mereka hanya iri karna kecantikanmu" ucap siwon

"aku tidak cantik" elak kyuhyun

Siwon tertawa pelan sambil menjauhkan ponselnya agar kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya,bisa – bisa bocah manis itu semakin kesal, "ehm, baiklah kyuhyunnie yang tampan" goda siwon, sepertinya kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang sekarang, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang sudah tidak menggebu – gebu.

"tentu aku tampan" sahut kyuhyun senang

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "jadi dimana kau menelponku? di toilet?" tanya siwon, seingatnya ini masih jam sekolah

"anny" jawab kyuhyun

"kantin?"

"ini belum jam istirahat"

"lalu?"

"atap sekolah" jawab kyuhyun polos

"atap? Tunggu, kau membolos?" tuduh siwon

"ne, telingaku panas mendengar mereka membicarakanku membuatku tidak mood belajar, lagipula tenang saja hyung, aku akan tetap pintar" ucap kyuhyun narsis

"dasar bocah nakal, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya siwon

"molla, mungkin aku akan mengajak changmin battle game saja di atap, dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku membolos, sekarang dia sedang membeli cemilan"

 _ck, changmin lagi, changmin lagi, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan,_ "kyu, apa kau bisa keluar sekolah?" tanya siwon

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"jawab saja"

"eumm sebenarnya bisa" jawab kyuhyun malu – malu, ck terlihat sekali dia pernah kabur dari sekolah

"keluarlah datang ke apartemenku, aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan" ucap siwon

"kemana?"

"kau akan lihat nanti"

"hyung saja yang datang menjemputku" usul kyuhyun

"mwo? Mana ada artis menjemput asistennya" protes siwon melihat tingkah semena – mena asistennya ini

"eumm perlu kah kuingatkan perjanjian tiga hari kita" ucap kyuhyun mengingatkan

Ahh, benar juga bagaimana siwon bisa lupa, sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah kyuhyun, "arraseo, aku akan kesana dalam sepuluh menit" ucap siwon pasrah

"baiklah, siwon hyung memang baik" ucap kyuhyun ceria lalu namja manis itu memutuskan panggilannya.

"aigo, bocah itu bersikap manis kalau ada maunya saja, baiklah siwon bersiaplah tersiksa lagi hari ini" ucap siwon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"kyu, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya changmin sambil membantu kyuhyun memanjat pagar belakang sekolahnya yang cukup jauh dari keramaian dan pengawasan guru, spot ini memang sangat favorit untuk siswa melarikan diri, selain aman, tidak terlalu sulit melompati pagar ini karna dibalik pagar ada pohon besar untuk pijakan.

"tentu saja, akan sangat menyebalkan kalau aku berada di sekolah seharian ini" jawab kyuhyun

"aku akan ikut, aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu membolos" ucap changmin

"anny,setelah dipikir - pikir kau sudah terlalu sering tertinggal pelajaran karna mengikuti pertandingan, kau tenang saja cwang aku pergi bersama siwon hyung" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan

"justru karna itu aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau ada skandal, kau tau betapa mengerikannya fans fanatik akhir – akhir ini" changmin bergidik ngeri mengingat berita yang di tontonnya di televisi tentang tingkah sasaeng fans, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencelakakan kyuhyun, bahkan sebenarnya sejak awal changmin keberatan kyuhyun menjadi asisten siwon walau hanya sementara.

"kau jangan khawatir cwang, ahh sepertinya siwon hyung sudah datang" ucap kyuhyun melihat mobil siwon berhenti tepat di tempat yang diberitahukannya, "angkat aku lebih tinggi cwang" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti changmin.

"siwon hyung disini" ucap kyuhyun tidak terlalu keras, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah siwon agar namja tampan itu bisa melihatnya, "disini, disini" ucap kyuhyun berulang kali sampai akhirnya tindakannya itu menarik perhatian siwon dan membuat aktor tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"yak! Bocah apa yang kau lakukan disana, turun! Kau bisa jatuh" ucap siwon khawatir dengan suara yang agak kuat, kyuhyun langsung memberikan kode agar siwon diam, bisa gawat kalau guru memergokinya, dia bisa dilaporkan pada yunho hyung dan yunho pasti akan menghukumnya.

"diam saja dan bantu aku" pinta kyuhyun, "cwang kembalilah ke kelas" ucap kyuhyun begitu dirinya sudah berpijak di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup kokoh.

"tapi..."

"pergilah cwang, nanti aku akan menguhubungimu"

"arra, aku akan mengatakan pada saem kau izin karna sakit" changmin akhirnya mengalah

"gomawo" ucap kyuhyun tulus, setelah memastikan changmin pergi kyuhyun kembali fokus pada misi melarikan dirinya, oke sekarang dia hanya harus melompat dan dia akan bebas, tapi masalahnya pohon ini tinggi sekali, biasanya changmin membantunya kalau mereka membolos bersama. "ottohke?" gumamnya

"ada apa?" tanya siwon

"anny" jawab kyuhyun, namja manis itu gengsi kalau mengatakan dia takut

"kau takut ya?" goda siwon

"kata siapa?, aku hanya menyusun strategi yang tepat agar mendarat dengan mulus dan tetap terlihat keren" jawab kyuhyun

"ck, alasan saja, lompatlah aku akan menangkapmu" ucap siwon

"tidak perlu" tolak kyuhyun

"jangan keras kepala, atau gurumu bisa saja memergokimu"

"kau yakin bisa menangkapku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu, aku atlet basket yang hebat, aku bisa menangkap bola dengan baik"

"kau menyamakanku dengan bola?!" kesal kyuhyun

"ya kurasa kalian cukup mirip, sama – sama bulat" ucap siwon, betapa menyenangkannya menggoda kyuhyun.

"yah! Uppss" kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya hampir saja dia berteriak.

"sudah jangan terlalu lama berfikir, kajja, aku akan hitung, one, two, thr... " BRUK, tanpa diduga kyuhyun melompat lebih cepat dari hitungan siwon karna dari jauh kyuhyun melihat guru olehraganya berjalan mendekat, untung saja reflek siwon cukup cepat.

"ahh hampir saja" desah kyuhyun lega, tidak menyadari dirinya masih di pelukan siwon, siwon sendiri hanya diam menikmati wajah kyuhyun dalam jarak dekat, wajah ini masih sangat manis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu dan juga saat mereka berciuman kemarin, siwon jadi tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"hyung, apa kau tidak mau melepasku?" tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan keterpesonaan siwon

"ah, mian" ucap siwon kikuk dan langsung melepaskan kyuhyun

"ne" sahut kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia juga malu, ohh jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, kenapa siwon terlihat begitu tampan saat ini, padahal pertama kali lihat dulu siwon seperti ahjussi. "apa kita jadi pergi?" tanya kyuhyun

"ah ne, masuklah" ucap siwon sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyuhyun, kyuhyun masuk dengan tenang, tanpa bantahan, tanpa ocehan, benar – benar tidak seperti kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"tangkap" ucap siwon tiba – tiba saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil namja tampan itu

HUP, kyuhyun reflek menangkap benda yang dilemparkan siwon padanya itu, bahkan kyuhyun tidak melihat kapan siwon mengambil kantung kertas dengan ukuran sedang itu dari jok belakang.

"apa ini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga, jaga – jaga kalau siwon mengerjainya, siapa tau isi didalamnya, ular karet, katak, atau kecoa.

"kau tenang saja, aku sedang tidak minat menjahilimu" jawab siwon yang sepertinya tau apa yang difikirkan kyuhyun.

Setelah yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan dikerjai kyuhyun merogoh kedalam kantung kertas itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik. "baju" gumamnya begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kantung kertas itu. "kenapa hyung memberikan baju padaku?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"apa kau mau ditangkap petugas kedisiplinan kalau jalan – jalan di jam sekolah menggunakan seragam" jawab siwon

"ah benar juga" gumam kyuhyun, "tumben hyung pintar" lanjutnya, membuat siwon menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit keras – keras pipi chubby itu, kyuhyun ini sehari saja tidak bisa bersikap tenang, manis dan penurut.

"kenapa ada dua?" tanya kyuhyun melihat dua pakaian yang dipegangnya, satu berwarna biru dan satu berwarna pink.

"kau fikir aku tidak perlu ganti baju, kau lihat aku bahkan masih memakai baju saat pemotretan" sahut siwon

"aku kan hanya bertanya" balas kyuhyun sewot, dia sudah hendak memilih baju yang berwarna biru saat baju itu dengan cepat berpindah tangan ke tangan siwon.

"aku pakai yang biru" ucap siwon

"anny, kyu tidak mau pakai pink hyung" rajuk kyuhyun

"jangan banyak protes, lagipula yang biru kebesaran untukmu, jadi terima saja, oke"

Siwon ingin tertawa melihat kyuhyun merajuk, sebenarnya siwon sengaja membeli baju itu untuk kyuhyun, saat diperjalanan menuju ke sekolah namja manis itu dia tidak sengaja melihat baju itu dipajang di etalase toko, sekali lihat saja siwon tau kyuhyun pasti akan sangat menggemaskan memakainya, dan kebetulan ternyata itu adalah pakaian couple membuat siwon semakin semangat untuk membelinya.

"lalu aku harus ganti baju dimana?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"di belakang" jawab siwon

"MWO?!" pekik kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"ada apa lagi?" tanya siwon meliat reaksi heboh kyuhyun

"hyung pasti ingin melihatku ganti baju kan?" tuduh kyuhyun

"ck, aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan bocah gembul sepertimu, apa yang bisa dilihat badanmu seperti bola, ahh atau jangan – jangan kau takut ya?, bukankah kita sama – sama namja, apa yang kau takutkan?" tantang siwon

"kata siapa aku takut, aku kan namja tampan yang keren" sahut kyuhyun, ohh cho kyuhyun tidak suka ditantang. "minggir" ucapnya ketus, namja manis itu lalu berpindah ke jok belakang.

"jangan megintip" ucapnya memperingati sambil menatap tajam siwon.

"ck, dibayarpun aku tidak mau" sahut siwon sok cuek, padahal dia dengan susah payah untuk tidak menoleh ke arah kaca spion yang memantulkan bayangan kyuhyun. Siwon menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, namun akhirnya pertahanannya benar – benar kalah, siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun dari kaca, bagaimana bocah manis itu melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu – persatu, ahh untungnya kyuhyun memakai kaos tipis dibalik seragamnya, kalau tidak entah apa jadinya jantung siwon, melihat lengan dengan kulit putih kyuhyun yang terekspos saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, ck siwon merasa dirinya seperti ahjussi mesum disini, lagipula bagaimana bisa ada kulit bocah remaja sehalus dan seputih itu, pasti akan sangat lembut kalau disentuh. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia harus banyak ke gereja agar otaknya tidak eror seperti ini.

"aku sudah selesai" ucapan kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan siwon, namja tampan itu langsung menoleh pada kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke kursi depan, sesuai dugaannya kyuhyun sangat cocok dengan warna soft pink, kulit putihnya terlihat semakin cemerlang, arghh menggemaskan, tahan dirimu siwon.

"giliran hyung" ucap kyuhyun, namun diluar dugaan siwon bukannya berpindah ke belakang justru langsung membuka pakaiannya begitu saja, membuat kyuhyun hanya bisa bengong melihat perut kotak – kotak kecoklatan itu terpampang di depan matanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kyu, kyuhyun, hey ada apa denganmu?" panggil siwon saat dirinya sudah berganti pakaian dan diihatnya kyuhyun hanya diam seperti patung.

BLUSHHH, wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya begitu namja manis itu sadar dari keterpesonaannya, dia malu sekali, bagaimana bisa dia menganggap siwon begitu sexy.

"kyu wajahmu memerah" ucap siwon

HUP, kyuhyun langsung menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merona, "hyung pasti salah lihat, pipiku tidak merah" elak kyuhyun, "sudahlah, cepat kita pergi hyung" ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian siwon agar tidak membahas pipinya lagi.

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu ..." siwon mencondongkan badannya ke arah kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun reflek menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

KLIK, mata kyuhyun langsung terbuka ketika suara itu terdengar, dan kyuhyun bisa melihatnya siwon masih di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman jahil di bibir tipisnya itu.

"apa yang kau fikirkan?, aigo apa kau fikir aku akan menciummu?" goda siwon setelah berhasil memasangkan sealt belt kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas siwon, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah namja manis itu hanya mengumpati siwon dalam hati, bisa – bisanya siwon mempermainkannya.

.

.

Sejak dulu siwon sangat ingin melakukannya, berjalan – jalan dengan bebas ke tempat umum, pusat perbelanjaan, kedai makanan, pasar, taman dan sungai han. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu adalah tempat yang biasa dikunjungi, tapi bagi siwon yang sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk bersenang – senang di sela kesibukannya, bisa berjalan – jalan ketempat – tempat itu merupakan saat – saat yang spesial, terlebih ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Tidakkah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih? Berjalan – jalan dengan pakaian couple, oh bahkan banyak para pengunjung yang menatap iri ke arah mereka.

"aku tidak menyangka hyung menyukai tempat seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyantap ice cream ukuran jumbo miliknya.

"wae?" tanya siwon sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun dari balik kaca mata yang digunakan untuk penyamarannya, siwon baru tau ternyata memperhatikan seseorang yang memakan ice cream bisa semenyenangkan ini, apa karna yang diperhatikannya adalah kyuhyun.

"anniya, heran saja" jawab kyuhyun, baru kali ini keduanya mengobrol tanpa berdebat.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis, wajar jika kyuhyun beranggapan seperti itu, dunia hiburan itu terkenal dengan keglamorannya. "sudah lama aku ingin merasakan sedikit kebebasan, dan terimakasih untukmu yang sudah menemaniku hari ini" ucap siwon tulus

Kyuhyun terdiam, ada rasa iba yang menyusup di hatinya, pasti selama ini siwon tidak bisa dengan bebas berjalan – jalan di tempat umum tanpa takut dikenali, ternyata menjadi artis itu tidak semenyenangkan yang orang lain bayangkan, banyak yang harus dikorbankan untuk meraih kesuksesan. "siwon hyung" panggil kyuhyun

"ne" sahut siwon

Kyuhyun menatap mata siwon, "kalau hyung membutuhkan teman untuk berjalan – jalan, hyung bisa mengandalkanku, aku tau banyak tempat yang menyenangkan" ucap kyuhyun tulus, membuat senyum mengembang di wajah tampan siwon.

"terimakasih" ucap siwon

"sama – sama" sahut kyuhyun ceria

"tapi jangan karna aku berterimakasih padamu aku akan meringankan pekerjaanmu sebagai asistenku ya, kau harus tetap berkerja dengan baik kyuhyunnnie" ucap siwon lagi dengan senyum jahil.

"ck, ternyata kau tetap menyebalkan" ucap kyuhyun sebal, namja manis itu lalu meyuap ice cream coklat di depannya banyak – banyak dan cepat untuk meredam kekesalannya.

"pelan – pelan saja, nanti kau menangis karna tersedak" goda siwon lagi setelahnya namja tampan itu tertawa lepas karna melihat ekspresi lucu kyuhyun yang semakin cemberut karena ulahnya.

.

.

"aku akan bayar dulu" ucap siwon sambil mengambil dompetnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"siwon-ssi?, ahh benar ternyata siwon-ssi" ucap orang yang memanggil siwon itu, "aku sempat tidak yakin ini dirimu" ucap orang itu lagi

"woobin-ssi" sahut siwon dengan nada suara yang baru pertama kali kyuhyun dengar dari namja tampan itu.

 _Siapa namja itu, apa teman siwon hyung, tapi mengapa hyung berbicara dengan nada sedatar itu kalau mereka berteman,_ batin kyuhyun bingung.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, kudengar iklan terakhirmu cukup sukses, kuucapkan selamat" sahut woobin. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi kyuhyun yakin senyum itu tidak tulus.

"terimakasih, maaf kami pergi dulu" pamit siwon

"kenapa buru – buru, aku sengaja mau bergabung denganmu" tanpa bertanya woobin langsung duduk di kursi samping kyuhyun, "dan siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap kyuhyun

"ahh, annyeong haseyo kyuhyun imnida, aku asisten siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun ramah, padahal dalam hati dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi angkuh namja yang sebenarnya cukup tampan itu.

"ahh asistenmu, kalau begitu bisakah kau pesankan ice coffee untukku, manajerku sedang memarkir mobil di luar" ucap woobin seenaknya

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah siwon karna bingung, apa dia harus menuruti permintaan woobin, namun namja tampan itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"tunggu apalagi? Cepat, ahh dan ingat gulanya hanya satu sendok" ucap woobin lagi

"ne, tunggu sebentar" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya, dia harus sadar dia, dia adalah asisten siwon. Namja manis itu sudah akan berdiri dari tempatnya namun siwon menahan tangannya.

"tetap di tempatmu kyuhyun" ucapnya

"tapi ..."

"dia bisa memesannya sendiri, atau menunggu manajernya" sahut siwon sambil menatap woobin

"apa kau marah karna aku menyuruh asistenmu siwon? Ayolah siwon dia hanya asisten, Bukankah sama saja, kau lupa aku juga di agensi yang sama denganmu apa salahnya aku menyuruhnya juga?" tanya woobin

"ukhh" kyuhyun meringis pelan saat merasakan tangan siwon semakin menggenggam erat tangannya, kyuhyun menoleh ke arah siwon, dia bisa merasakan kemarahan dari ekspresi siwon, ada apa dengan siwon, mengapa siwon yang biasanya ramah pada orang lain itu tampak tidak suka pada woobin.

"kau bisa menyuruh orang lain, tapi tidak dengannya" ucap siwon tegas, "kajja kyu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap siwon yang langsung menarik kyuhyun keluar dari kedai itu.

Kyuhyun sempat membungkuk sekilas ke arah woobin, lalu namja manis itu membiarkan dirinya ditarik siwon, dengan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya karna siwon membelanya yang baru saja direndahkan oleh woobin, kyuhyun merasa sangat tersentuh dengan sikap siwon.

Woobin masih memandang keduanya, senyuman sinis muncul diwajah tampannya melihat pakaian coulpe yang dipakai siwon dan kyuhyun, "sangat menarik" ucapnya dengan nada penuh arti.

 **TBC**

 **Agak gak srek sama chap ini, udah lama gak nulis jadi agak kikuk, akhirnya lepi saya sembuh juga, terimakasih untuk teman – teman yang sudah mau bersabar, maaf kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan, ini sudah berkali – kali dirombak, sekarangsaya setuju sama istilah pisau kalau lama gak dipakai bisa tumpul, sama kaya otak saya lama gak dipakai untuk nulis ff jadi tumpul hhehe, boleh kasi kritik, saran dan masukan, nyumbang ide juga boleh, akhir kata sampai jumpa ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Evil Namja**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung (Cho) Yunho as Kyuhyun's older brother**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany**

 **Seohyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau, ternyata tingkah usilnya membuatnya harus terjebak dengan aktor tampan namun menyebalkan bernama Choi Siwon.**

 **Happy Reading**

"HOAAMMMM" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar dengan telapak tangannya, hari sudah cukup siang tapi dia masih sangat mengantuk, terbukti dari cara jalannya yang sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih ingin tidur, tapi ini sudah pukul dua belas dan perutnya sudah meminta untuk diisi. Wajar Kyuhyun masih mengantuk, semalam dia baru tidur jam tiga. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah pulang diantar Siwon sebelum jam delapan, tapi setelah Kyuhyun mandi dan ganti baju dengan piyamanya dia berkirim pesan dengan Siwon sampai jam tiga pagi, bahkan Kyuhyun semalaman tertidur dengan ponsel masih dalam genggamannya, untungnya hari ini sekolahnya libur jadi tidak perlu takut terlambat ke sekolah.

"Siwon Hyung tidak terlalu buruk" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa menyenangkannya waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Siwon kemarin, namja tampan itu benar – benar memanjakannya, dengan ice cream dan juga makanan enak, sering – sering saja Siwon dalam mode tidak menyebalkan begini, batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan, biasanya Ahjumma Shin sudah menyiapkan makan siang jam segini, namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melewati ruang santai dan melihat punggung seseorang yang biasanya tidak pernah berada di rumah pada jam – jam seperti ini.

"H-Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun ragu

"Adik malas akhirnya kau bangun juga" sahut Yunho sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu nampak santai tanpa kemeja dan juga jas dokternya. Yunho langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dan menjepit kepala Kyuhyun di ketiaknya.

"Yak! Hyung lepaskan!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil memukul – mukul lengan Yunho, ck Hyungnya ini terkadang bisa sangat jahil dan menyebalkan. "Kenapa Hyung disini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ck, adik nakal apa kau tidak suka Hyungmu di rumah, bukankah biasanya kau selalu merengek karna Hyung tidak pernah pulang?" tanya Yunho balik, sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kan hanya bertanya Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sebal

"Kemari Hyung merindukanmu" ucap Yunho sambil berusaha mencium pipi chubby Kyuhyun, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memanjakan adiknya, Kyuhyun cukup jarang datang ke rumah sakitnya akhir – akhir ini, membuat Yunho rindu setengah mati pada dongsaeng lucunya.

"Shirreo" tolak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mejauhkan wajah Yunho

"Sedikit saja kau pelit sekali"

"Tidak mauuuuu, lepaskan Hyung"

"Kalian ini, kalau bertemu selalu saja seperti itu" ucap seorang namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yunho dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan adik dan kakak yang sedang bermesraan.

"Jae Hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun senang, "Hyung, tolong selamatkan aku dari beruang mesum ini" pinta Kyuhyun memelas sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Hyungmu yang tampan sebagai beruang dongsaeng nakal" dikatai seperti itu membuat Yunho semakin semangat mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah – sudah" akhirnya Jaejong memisahkan YunKyu, dia sendiri sudah gemas ingin memeluk Kyuhyun. Jadi setelah berhasil memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Yunho Jaejong langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, memeluk Kyuhyun itu sangat enak, seperti memeluk boneka beruang besar, sangat empuk.

"H-Hyung" rengek Kyuhyun yang dibalas kekehan Yunho dan Jaejong.

"Ck ara ara" dengan tidak rela akhirnya Jaejong melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung lapar" adu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang tetap agak buncit walau belum diisi

"Tunggu lah dulu Hyung akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu" sahut Jaejong

"Kajja, kita nonton TV saja" ajak Yunho sambil menarik Kyuhyun begitu saja, Kyuhyun menurut walau wajahnya merengut jengkel karna Hyungnya seenaknya menariknya.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Yunho di sofa tepat di depan TV, dengan manja Kyuhyun bersandar pada bahu tegap Yunho, sedangkan Hyungnya mulai mengganti – ganti chanel TV, mencari acara yang menarik dan tentu saja bukan berita, karna Kyuhyun akan langsung protes.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menarik" gumam Yunho, akhirnya tangan Yunho berhenti menekan – nekan remot saat layar datar di depannya menampilkan acara wisata kuliner, kalau acara seperti ini Kyuhyun tidak akan protes, bocah gembul itu sangat suka makanan. Lihat saja sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menatap makanan – makanan lezat itu dengan mata berbinar, dan sesekali merengek pada Yunho untuk membelikannya makanan itu dan dibalas Yunho dengan deheman singkat.

Saat jeda iklan Kyuhyun kembali menyender manja pada Yunho, iklan sama sekali tidak menarik utuknya, namun mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar saat mendengar theme song iklan yang beberapa hari ini mulai tayang, disusul oleh wajah tampan Siwon di awal iklan, Kyuhyun mendadak panik, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau iklannya dan Siwon sudah tayang.

"HYUNG GANTI! Kyu Mau nonton berita" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan langung berdiri di depan Yunho, menghalangi pandangan Hyungnya itu dari layar televisi.

Yunho yang kaget hanya bisa menatap adiknya heran, dan sejak kapan Kyuhyun menonton berita, entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki adiknya.

"STOP!" Yunho yang sudah hampir mengganti chanel langsung menjatuhkan remot ditangannya saat mendengar teriakkan yang mengagetkannya untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini pelakunya adalah Jaejong.

"Kalian mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung" keluh Yunho sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya gugup dan juga Jaejong yang berjalan mendekat masih dengan apron dan spatula di tangannya.

"Jangan diganti, aku mau melihat Siwon yang tampan" ucap Jaejong ala fanboying

Mendengar ucapan Jaejong Yunho mendengus kesal, dia bukan tidak tau Jaejong adalah fans siwon, bahkan saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon di cafe Jaejong sangat heboh. "Jae kau bahkan sudah punya kekasih yang lebih tampan dari Siwon itu" ucap Yunho ketus

"Tampan apanya?, kau seperti beruang, Ahh aku sudah lama menunggu iklan ini, besarkan volumenya Yun" perintah Jaejong, tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Yunho akhirnya Jaejong mengambil remot yang sudah tergeletak di atas karpet tebal lalu membesarkan volumenya. Wajah Jaejong berseri – seri saat melihat wajah tampan Siwon di layar kaca.

Ditempatnya Kyuhyun masih menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas ujung piyamanya, _mati aku, mati ,_ batin Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau sampai Yunho dan Jaejong melihatnya dalam iklan itu, Changmin saja bisa mengenalinya apalagi Hyungnya sendiri.

"Siapa Yeoja itu?" tanya Jaejong semakin membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tangan Jaejong meraih smartphonenya, mulai berselancar untuk mencari informasi tentang yeoja yang menjadi pasangan Siwon dalam iklan itu.

Yunho yang tadinya kesal mau tidak mau ikut menonton iklan itu, "Tunggu" ucapnya saat melihat sosok 'Kyurin' di dalam iklan itu, _sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya,_ batin Yunho.

"Aishh misterius sekali" gumam Jaejong

"Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahnya, aku mengenal senyumnya" gumam Yunho, semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin lenyap dari sana sekarang juga, andai saja manusia punya kekuatan untuk menghilang.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejong jutek saat mendengar gumaman Yunho, "Jangan – jangan dia mantan pacarmu ya?" tuduhnya

"Enak saja" elak Yunho

"Mengaku saja, kau bahkan sampai mengingat senyumnya"

"Anny, enak saja menuduhku, kau itu yang seharusnya sadar Jae kau sudah punya kekasih tampan masih saja mengelu – elukan Siwon itu, kalau aku mau aku bisa saja jadi aktor yang lebih terkenal darinya" balas Yunho

"Ck, jadi aktor, actingmu itu parah Bear, yang ada penonton akan kabur"

Kyuhyun hanya bengong di tempatnya saat melihat perdebatan Hyungnya dan juga calon kakak iparnya, dia kira mereka akan mengenalinya, lalu menghukumnya, ternyata mereka malah bertengkar karna saling cemburu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus bersyukur sekarang karna penyamarannya tidak terbongkar. Dengan langkah mengendap – endap Kyuhyun meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih berdebat itu, dia mau mandi lalu makan siang, cacing – cacing di perutnya sudah semakin protes, apalagi dia sempat gugup dan ketakutan setengah mati tadi, biarkan saja Hyungnya nanti juga mereka lelah dan berhenti sendiri.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun mendatangi SM Ent, manajemen tempat Siwon bernaung, tentu kalian tidak lupa bukan kalau Kyuhyun masih menjadi asisten Choi Siwon. Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa meloloskan diri dari Hyungnya dengan berbohong kalau dia akan main game di rumah Changmin, dan untuk rencana cadangan tidak lupa Kyuhyun menghubungi Changmin untuk berkerja sama dengannya, tentu saja dengan imbalan yang setimpal yaitu dia harus mentraktir Changmin di sekolah besok.

Dengan setelan remaja jaman sekarang, yaitu t-shirt putih dipadukan dengan kemeja biru yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, dan juga celana coklat sedengkul yang membalut kaki Kyuhyun disandingkan dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bocah junior high school, tidak lupa tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya yang berisi smartphone, dompet, PSP kesayangannya dan beberapa cemilan kesukaannya, yang berbeda adalah sebuah masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajah manis Kyuhyun, sebut saja dia paranoid, tapi semenjak Changmin mengenalinya sebagai Kyurin dia jadi sedikit trauma dan enggan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke gedung SM Ent dengan mudah, hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya pada petugas keamanan dia diizinkan masuk, Siwon sudah mengurus semuanya.

"KYU!" teriakan yang memekakan telinga disusul dengan pelukan erat di tubuhnya menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas maskernya lalu menatap tajam Hyerin yang sepertinya belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, tidak taukah Hyerin mereka sudah menjadi objek tontonan saat ini. "Noona sesak" rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal

"Hhehe" Hyerin hanya tertawa garing, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memeluk Kyuhyun itu menyenangkan, dia terlalu gemas pada namja manis ini. "Ada apa dengamu? Datang – datang sudah cemberut?" tanya Hyerin melihat wajah sulking Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana Noona bisa mengenaliku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"Huh?" sahut Hyerin tidak mengerti

"Padahal Kyu sudah menggunakan masker untuk menyamar" sebal Kyuhyun

Hyerin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran dan gemas, bahkan dari jarak seratus meter dia bisa mengenali kalau itu Kyuhyun, lagi pula masker yang dipakai Kyuhyun terdapat ukiran nama Kyu di bagian bawahnya.

"Sudahlah, Noona datang kemari sengaja untuk menunggumu, kau pasti tidak tau dimana ruangan Siwon bukan?"

"Eumm" angguk Kyuhyun, dia memang tidak tau, lagipula gedung SM ini terlalu luas, bisa – bisa dia tersesat, beruntung ada Hyerin.

"Noona juga sudah menyiapkan coklat untukmu, Kyunnie mau?" ucap Hyerin lagi

Mata bulat Kyuhyun langsung membesar, ditambah binar – binar bahagia di matanya saat mendengar kata coklat. "Kyunnie mau Noona, kajja!" sahutnya cepat dan langsung menarik Hyerin.

"Eh?!, Kyunnie kita salah jalan, ke arah sana" ucap Hyerin

"Ne?!, Arra" sahut Kyuhyun dan langsung berbalik arah dan kembali menarik Hyerin untuk jalan lebih cepat.

Ahh kalau saja menculik orang tidak dilarang dan melanggar hukum Hyerin pasti akan dengan senang hati menculik Kyuhyun, menjadkannya boneka di rumahnya yang bebas dipeluk, dicium dan dicubiti, Kyuhyun itu sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

Kyuhyun asik memainkan PSPnya di ruang make up Siwon, ditemani dengan sekotak coklat pemberian Hyerin yang tersisa separuh, sedangkan Hyerin sendiri langsung pergi setelah mengantar Kyuhyun, dia harus mendampingi Siwon yang sedang pengambilan gambar untuk membuat klip dalam rangka ulang tahun SM Ent bersama para artis SM lainnya.

Karna terlalu asik dengan gamenya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Siwon baru saja kembali diikuti oleh stylist Noona lainnya namun tidak ada Hyerin disana. Siwon terlihat kelelahan dan kepanasan, bisa dilihat dari keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya.

Siwon menatap jengkel pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, semenyenangkan itulah gamenya sampai Kyuhyun mengabaikan makhluk tampan dan sexy sepertinya, batin Siwon narsis. "Ehm" dehem Siwon untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun, tapi tentu saja seperti itu tidak akan berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari gamenya.

Menahan kesal karna kalah dengan benda kotak yang masih di pencet – pencet Kyuhyun akhirnya Siwon melempar Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas yang tepat mengenai dahinya, bukankah lebih baik Kyuhyun memencet – mencet tubuhnya, ehm jangan salah paham, maksud Siwon adalah lebih baik Kyuhyun memijatinya saja.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mempause sesaat gamenya, siapa sih yang berani mengganggunya saat sedang bermain game, lihat saja dia akan menggantungnya di tiang bendera, batin Kyuhyun. Matanya mencari – cari siapa pelaku pelemparan kertas padanya itu, namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyengir polos saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Siwon yang menatapnya tajam, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kapan Siwon datang.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP kesayangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon, tidak lupa dia menggambil tisu untuk mengelap keringat di wajah Siwon. Dengan wajah sulking yang sangat ketara Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon, membuat wajah tampan di depannya tersenyum puas.

"Bersihkan yang benar asisten" ucap Siwon sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun, wajah kesal Kyuhyun memang sangat menggemaskan, namun bukannya menuruti Siwon Kyuhyun justru mengelapnya dengan kasar, "Ya, ya! Pelan – pelan, wajahku ini aset berharga" Protes Siwon

"Oh, Mian tidak sengaja" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, huhh coba saja Siwon tidak dalam mode menyebalkan, seperti kemarin misalnya, apa malaikat yang masuk ke tubuh Siwon sudah pergi?, fikir Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, anak ini" decak Siwon

Tiba – tiba saja Hyerin datang dengan banyak kotak hadiah di tangannya, yeoja cantik itu bahkan hampir tertutupi karna banyaknya hadiah yang dibawanya. "Aigo, apa Siwonest mengirim hadiah lagi? padahal tadi pagi kau sudah membawa banyak sekali Hyerin-ah, Choi Siwon memang luar biasa" ucap Siwon narsis

"Ck, kata siapa ini untukmu, ini untuk Kyuhyun, Ah maksudku Kyurin" ucap Hyerin semangat

"Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne" jawab Hyerin semangat

"Yippi" sahut Kyuhyun senang dan langsung ditinggalkannya Siwon begitu saja. "Bagaimana bisa ini untuk Kyu Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap takjub hadiah – hadiah berbagai macam ukuran di tangan Hyerin.

"Ini dari fansmu, ahh anny, maksud Noona fans Kyurin, banyak yang mengira Kyurin salah satu Trainee SM karna itu mereka mengirim hadiahnya kesini, kau punya banyak fans Kyunnie" ucap Hyerin semangat, melupakan betapa susahnya dia mengambil hadiah – hadiah ini secara diam – diam agar tidak ada yang tau, karna keberadaan Kyurin memang masih dirahasiakan.

"Ck, begitu saja senang" decak Siwon kesal, bukan karna dia tidak mendapat hadiah, ayolah dia bisa beli apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi dia kesal karena banyak yang terpesona pada sosok 'Kyurin'?. Siwon tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia memang cemburu, cemburu karna banyak yang menyukai Kyuhyun walaupun dalam sosok Kyurin.

"Hyung hanya iri" sahut Kyuhyun, "Boleh Kyu buka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh harap

"Tentu saja" Angguk Hyerin

"Yes" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil hadiah yang paling besar dan membukanya dengan semangat, namun semangatnya langsung luntur saat melihat hadiah di dalamnya, "Mwoya?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat boneka beruang ukuran sedang berwarna merah muda. Kyuhyun tidak suka boneka karna dia namja, walau sebenarnya dia punya satu boneka beruang berwarna biru yang sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil.

"Coba buka yang lain?" usul Hyerin

"Ishh kenapa semuanya berwarna pink?" keluh Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi cemberut, Kyuhyun lupa kalau semua orang mengenal 'Kyurin' sebagai sosok yeoja, jadi wajar bukan kalau semua hadiah itu dominan berwarna pink dan juga khas pernak – pernik perempuan, seperti, boneka, tas, bando, bahkan ada alat make up. "Menyebalkan" oceh Kyuhyun sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya sata tak ada satupun hadiah yang sesuai dengan seleranya, disambut dengan kekehan geli dan puas dari Siwon.

.

.

Sosok Kyurin benar – benar menggemparkan dunia hiburan Korea Selatan, hampir semua orang dan juga majalah – majalah membicarakan sosok cantik, manis dan imut itu, terlebih karna sosoknya yang misterius. Banyak kabar simpang siur, salah satunya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyurin adalah salah satu trainee SM Ent, karna itu hampir setiap hari banyak wartawan yang datang ke SM Ent untuk mencari kebenaran itu, terlebih tidak ada informasi pasti dari agensi besar itu.

"Sajangnim, sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai" ucap seorang namja pada namja lain dengan setelah jas resmi yang sedang menatap keluar jendela besar ruangannya, namja itu sedang melihat kerumunan para pencari berita di bawah sana.

"Sajangnim?" panggil namja yang berstatus sekretaris itu lagi

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Kim Young Min yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi SM Ent.

"Ne, Sajangnim"

Young Min langsung berjalan mendahului sekretarisnya, menuju ruangan rapat tidak jauh dari ruangannya, rapat kali ini untuk membahas gosip yang beredar tentang sosok Kyurin, secara tidak langsung SM memang diuntungkan dengan kabar kalau yeoja itu seorang trainee di agensi ini, terjadi peningkatan yang signifikan pada saham SM Ent, karna itu lah sampai sekarang SM belum membantah berita tersebut. Young Min bahkan sudah bertekad akan mencari keberadaan Kyurin dan benar - benar menjadikannya artis SM, karna itu akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak lagi padanya.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana – mana, main game saja, atau makan terserah padamu, tapi jangan bicara pada orang asing, apalagi ikut padanya hanya karna dia menawarkan makanan atau apapun yang kau sukai" nasihat Siwon panjang lebar pada sosok manis di depannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tampang polos minta di cium.

"Hyung fikir aku anak kecil" protes Kyuhyun, tapi yang dikatakan Siwon itu memang benar, dia akan menurut kalau sudah di iming – imingi makanan kesukaannya.

"Tapi kau memang lebih kecil dariku bocah"

"Menyebalkan"

"Sudahlah, ini coklat untukmu, ingat jangan kemana – mana!"

"Ne, ne" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa Hyerin Noona tidak bisa menemainku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisa, dia juga ikut rapat" jawab Siwon, dia juga bingung, tidak biasanya pimpinannya memanggilnya bahkan para asisten yang berkerja padanya untuk rapat, membuat perasaan Siwon jadi tidak enak, dia merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini.

"Hyung masuk dulu" reflek Siwon menjatuhkan tangan besarnya ke kepala Kyuhyun, mengusap rambut lembut itu pelan, dia cukup ragu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dan mengajak Kyuhyun masuk juga bukan pilihan yang baik.

Setelah Siwon pergi Kyuhyun menyentuh kepalanya, rasanya nyaman sekali saat Siwon mengusap rambutnya, rasanya hangat dan begitu menyenangkan. "Ada apa denganku?"gumam Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini pipinya sedang memerah seperti apel.

.

.

Firasat buruk Siwon terbukti benar, seiring dengan ucapan yang diucapkan oleh petinggi SM Ent, tentang Kyurin dan rencana mereka untuk merekrut Kyurin, pantas saja Siwon dan juga asistennya diikut sertakan dalam rapat kali ini, karna hanya mereka yang secara langsung bertemu dengan Kyurin selain sutradara Shin dan juga beberapa orang lain yang terlibat dalam pebuatan iklan saat itu, dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan identitas Kyurin sebenarnya, bukan hanya karna Kyurin sebenarnya adalah namja, tapi juga Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlibat lebih jauh dengan dunianya, dunia hiburan memang terlihat menyenangkan, tapi sesungguhnya sangat keras dan kejam, dan Siwon tidak siap melihat Kyuhyun yang polos akan berkecimpung di dunia penuh tipu daya seperti ini.

Selama rapat berlangsung Siwon hanya bisa saling lirik dengan Hyerin, Donghae dan juga para staffnya, tanpa dia minta pun mereka juga pasti akan diam, mereka sudah terlalu menyayangi bocah menyebalkan yang sebenarnya sangat manis itu.

Sampai akhirnya rapat berakhir Siwon hanya diam, namja tampan itu langsung keluar setelah dipersilahkan untuk keluar, dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Dari pintu Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempat Siwon menyuruhnya menunggu, dengan tangan memegang PSP kesayangannya dan juga bibir yang sesekali mengeluarkan gumaman – gumaman tidak jelas.

Degan langkah lebar Siwon berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Oh!, sudah sele ...EH?!" kaget Kyuhyun saat tiba – tiba Siwon membawanya dalam pelukan erat. "Hyung kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, namun walau begitu tidak menolak pelukan Siwon.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, hanya sedang lelah" jawab Siwon

"Makannya lain kali jangan terlalu banyak berkerja, kau itu sudah tua Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun perhatian walau diikuti dengan ejekan untuk Siwon. Tangannya reflek terangkat lalu mengusap punggung Siwon pelan, membuat Siwon merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Terimakasih" ucap Siwon setelah melepas pelukannya, "Pantas saja Hyerin suka memelukmu, ternyata kau memang enak di peluk" ucap Siwon

"Yah!, maksudnya aku gendut" marah Kyuhyun

"Kau yang bilang" sahut Siwon, Oh betapa menyenangkannya mengganggu Kyuhyun, kegelisahan dihatinya berangsur hilang. Namun kelegaan Siwon tidak berlangsung lama, saat rombongan Kim Young Min melintas di depannya, namja tampan itu reflek berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, menutupi padangan Young Min ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon membungku sekilas, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada atasannya itu.

"Siwon ingat yang ku katakan" ucap Young Min sebelum berlalu bersama rombongannya, sekilas dia melihat namja manis yang berdiri di belakang Siwon, wajahnya terasa sangat familiar, namun itu hanya sesaat, karna selanjutnya Young Min kembali sibuk berbicara dengan bawahannya.

Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri saat membayangkan tatapan Ahjussi yang sempat bertemu pandang sepersekian detik dengannya tadi, baginya tatapan Ahjussi itu sangat mengertikan, mengintimidasi dan penuh arogansi.

"Eh?!" kaget Kyuhyun saat tiba – tiba Siwon menggenggam tangannya, belum sempat dia bertanya Siwon sudah menariknya, langkah namja tampan itu tampak terburu – buru, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan karna tinggi mereka yang berbeda.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kemana saja, asal tidak disini" jawab Siwon tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Tas ku!" pekik Kyuhyun, tasnya memang masih diruangan Siwon

"Donghae Hyung akan mengambilnya nanti, sekarang kita pergi dulu?"

"Bilang dulu kemana?" kekeh Kyuhyun

"Kedai Ice Cream" jawab Siwon asal

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat, kali ini dia yang menarik Siwon.

.

.

Sebisa mungkin Siwon menghindarkan Kyuhyun datang ke SM Ent, Siwon selalu meminta Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya dan kalaupun Siwon ada keperluan di agensinya tersebut dia selalu meminta Donghae ataupun Hyerin mengajak Kyuhyun makan yang tentunya tidak akan di tolak oleh namja manis itu. Sebut saja dia paranoid tapi Siwon memang takut kalau sampai ada yang mengenali Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Siwon harus ke SM Ent untuk laporan setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun lewat spion saat mobil yang mereka naiki sudah dekat dengan gedung SM. Kyuhyun tampak sedang asik memainkan PSPnya sejak tadi.

"Hyung turunkan aku di depan" ucap Siwon pada Donghae yang mengemudikan mobil. Mengerti maksud Siwon Donghae langsung menghidupkan lampu sen dan menepikan mobilnya, Siwon akan berjalan dari sini, namja tampan itu bahkan sudah memakai topinya untuk penyamaran.

Merasakan mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar PSPnya, dahinya berkerut saat melihat gedung SM masih berjarak cukup jauh di depan sana, sedangkan Siwon sudah bersiap – siap untuk turun, apa Siwon kurang berolah raga sampai masih mau berjalan ke agensinya?, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi sebagai asisten Siwon mau tidak mau dia harus ikut berjalan bukan.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun mempouse gamenya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya, bersiapp – siap untuk turun juga.

"Kau mau apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"Siap – siap, Siwon Hyung sudah mau turun bukan" jawab Kyuhyun

"Tidak!" elak Siwon cepat

"Huh?!" bingung Kyuhyun

"Maksudku, aku akan lama, kau pergilah dengan Donghae" usir Siwon

"Kyu, kau sudah mencoba menu ramen baru di kedai ahjumma Kim?" tanya Donghae berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Menu baru?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, dengan banyak daging, mau mencobanya?" tanya Donghae

"Mau Hyung" sahut Kyuhyun, "Siwon Hyung aku akan pergi dengan Donghae Hyung, sudah pergi sana" usir Kyuhyun sambil menggerak – gerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam.

Kalau tidak ingat situasi Siwon sudah menguyel uyel kepala asisten kurang ajarnya ini, tapi berhubung dia harus segera ke SM Ent dia sabar menunggu untuk membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya, Siwon hanya membawa dompet dan ponselnya karna dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan urusannya secepatnya di gedung SM.

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai" ucap Donghae, yang dibalas anggukan Siwon sebelum namja tampan itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah Kyunnie, kau siap mengisi perutmu?" tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja, Kajja" sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah pindah ke kursi depan semangat.

.

.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bocah gembul di depannya sedang memakan mie ramen ukuran besar di dalam mangkuk itu seperti mesin penyedot debu dengan kekuatan maksimal. Pantas saja badan Kyuhyun cukup gembul kalau tidak mau dibilang gendut terutama di bagian pipi dan perutnya, cara makannya saja seperti orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu.

Kalau Donghae menggunakan uang pribadinya untuk mentraktir Kyuhyun dia akan memikirkannya ribuan kali mengingat nafsu makan Kyuhyun yang akan membuatnya bangkrut, tapi untungnya dia membayar menggunakan black card Siwon yang sekarang ada di dalam sakunya.

"Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela kunyahannya

"Anny, Hyung sudah kenyang" _melihatmu,_ tambah Donghae dalam hati. "Kyu apa Hyungmu tidak curiga kau selalu pergi?" tanya Donghae

"Anny, Yunho Hyung sangat sibuk di rumah sakit, lagipula aku sudah mengajak Changmin berkerjasama, Hyung tenang saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyengir polos. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya, sampai matanya menatap sosok yang dikenalnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter. Tergesa Kyuhyun menelan Mie yang masih di mulutnya, lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, jangan sampai ada sisa kuah yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya lalu berdiri untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Ya, Kyu mau kemana?" tanya Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Donghae hanya bisa meandangi kemana arah perginya Kyuhyun, sampai namja manis itu berhenti di belakang sekumpulan namja.

"Sutradara Shin!" sapa Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun?!" sutradara Shin berbalik dan langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah padanya, "Aigo sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu" ucap sutradara Shin sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu memang saat syuting iklan itu. "Duduklah" ajaknya.

"Eummm" gumam Kyuhyun bingung, pasalnya dia tidak enak dengan teman – teman sutradara Shin.

Seolah mengerti fikiran Kyuhyun sutradara Shin tersenyum tipis, "Mereka rekanku, kami sudah selesai jadi tidak masalah kau duduk disini Kyuhyun" jelasnya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan benar saja, tidak lama rekan – rekan sutradara Shin itu berdiri lalu menyalami sutradara Shin satu – persatu sebelum pergi.

"Aku akan menangani iklan baru. Kau sudah lihat iklanmu Kyu?" tanya sutradara Shin kali ini dengan nada berbisik

"Eumm" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" tanya sutradara Shin

"Tentu saja, tapi iklannya membuat Kyu takut" jawab Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya sutradara Shin bingung

"Takut ada yang mengenaliku" bisik Kyuhyun yang membuat sutradara Shin tertawa lepas, anak di depannya ini memamng sangat lucu.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu" ucap sutradara Shin yakin

"Changmin langsung mengenaliku" gumam Kyuhyun pelan

"Apa?" tanya sutradara Shin karna tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Anny" elak Kyuhyun

"Kau mau makan apa? Ahjussi akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya"

"Tidak perlu Ahjussi, Kyu sudah kenyang ditraktir oleh ..." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti, dia baru ingat dengan Donghae, tadi dia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. Baru Kyuhyun ingin melihat ke arah Donghae tapi manajer Siwon itu sudah menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat pada sutradara Shin.

"Sutradara Shin, lama tak bertemu" sapa Donghae

"Donghae- Ssi, kau disini"

"Ne bersama anak ini" jawab Donghae sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan tatapan polos merasa bersalah karna meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Kalian bersama, apa dengan Siwon juga?"

"Anny, Siwon sedang ada keperluan" jawab Donghae, Sutradara Shin mengangguk mengerti, ketiganya lalu terlibat obrolan seru, seputar projek terbaru sutradara Shin ataupun iklan Siwon dan Kyurin yang menarik perhatian besar. Obrolan ketiganya berhenti saat ada seseorang dengan setelan jas resmi menghampiri sutradara Shin.

"Sutradara Shin?" tanyanya

"Ya, apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Sutradara Shin

"Tidak, tapi atasan saya mengenal anda, dan dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan anda" jawab namja yang sepertinya berprofesi sebagai sekretaris itu.

"Atasan?"

"Ne, Sajangnim menunggu anda di luar, bisakah anda ikut dengan saya?" tanya orang itu sopan namun sedikit memaksa.

Sutradara Shin menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menolak, "Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae – Ssi kita bertemu lagi nanti" pamit sutradara Shin

"Ne, sampai jumpa Ahjussi" Kyuhyun melambai ceria ke arah sutradara Shin

"Kyu, Kajja kita pergi dari sini" ajak Donghae tiba – tiba setelah sutradara Shin pergi

"Tapi tadi Kyu belum selesai makan Hyung" tolak Kyuhyun

"Nanti Hyung akan mentraktirmu yang lain" jawab Donghae sambil menarik paksa Kyuhyun, setelah membayar pesanan mereka Donghae kembali menarik Kyuhyun keluar kedai. Sedangkan tangan Donghae yang lain mengetik pesan untuk Siwon, pesan berisi atasan mereka menemui sutradara Shin. Ya, Donghae memang mengenal namja yang menemui sutradara Shin tadi yang tidak lain adalah sekretari Kim Young Min, pimpinan SM Ent. Dan kalau sampai orang sesibuk Kim Young Min menemui sutradara Shin pasti karna urusan yang sangat penting, mengingat Sutradara Shin juga salah satu yang mengetahui identitas Kyurin Donghae menduga ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyurin, benar – benar gawat.

.

.

Kim Young Min hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil mewah yang di tumpanginya, sedangkan fikirannnya melayang pada pertemuan singkat dengan sutradara Shin. Pasti banyak yang heran mengapa orang penting sepertinya sampai harus turun tangan secara langsung hanya untung mencari identitas artis pendatang baru yang misterius, padahal dia memiliki ratusan bawahan yang tidak akan menolak perintahnya. Sayangnya bahkan bawahannya yang paling ahli pun tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Kyurin, dan yang membuat dia semakin kesal bahkan Sutradara Shin ikut bungkam, dan mengatakan dia juga tidak tau siapa Kyurin. Kim Young Min tidak suka kekalahan dan semua ini hanya membuatnya semakin ingin menemukan Kyurin.

"Jadi bagaimana langkah anda selanjutnya Sajangnim?" tanya sang sekretarin, dia tentu sangat mengenal sikap atasan yang sudah lama dilayaninya, Kim Young Min bukan orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau tenang saja sekretaris Ahn, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentangnya, aku akan membuatnya muncul karna keinginannya sendiri" jawab Kim Young Min penuh percaya diri.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak jumpa, Mian ...**

 **Yang pertama nongol setelah lama gak update adalah Wonkyu karna sebelumnya aku fokus ke KiHyun pas even desember, semoga tidak mengecewakan, sudah lama gak nulis membuatku merasa kemampuan menulis semakin menurun, selanjutnya mungkin yang akan di update Kihyun, ya ganti – gantian biar adil hehehe ...**

 **Maaf kalau masih kekurangan di sana – sini, terutama typo(s) yang bertebaran kaya ketombe, akhir kata Bye – Bye ...**


End file.
